Primeiro problema em Forks
by nelluca
Summary: Um ano antes de Bella, Carlisle e Esme resolvem mudar com seus 5 adolescentes para forks,fora da complicação no Alaska, mas as crianças nunca cansam de aprontar e logo no dia da mudança Carlisle já tem que discipliná-los. CONTÉM SURRA! NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!
1. De  volta pra casa

**A/N- Se você está lendo esse capítulo pela primeira vez, essa é uma "spank fic" (palmadas disciplinares, ambiente familiar, não contém sexualidade), não sei se é a primeira brasileira, mas é muito comum nas história em inglês, divirta-se com os próximos capítulos e descubra o segredo de Carlisle e Esme pra filhos tão exemplares, a nota abaixo é dirigida aos fãs que outrora o leram com inúmeros erros de grafia.**

_**OBS- Este capítulo foi reformado na integra, a fim de tornar a leitura mais agradável, o que era somente um experimento acabou conquistando fãs, que merecem esse presente, por tornar possível cada empolgante capítulo dessa história, estimulando a minha criatividade, declaro que nenhuma parte da história foi retirada ou acrescentada nesse processo, somente erros grotescos de gramática foram corrigidos e as idéias foram desamontoadas, provavelmente ainda poderão ser encontrados alguns erros, pois eu não sou nenhuma expert nesse assunto.**_

**Persongens pertencem à incrível escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**PRIMEIRO PROBLEMA EM FORKS**

**Capítulo 1**

**De volta pra casa**

**Esme POV**

_Adoro essa casa de Forks , senti falta daqui desde a ultima mudança na época do Efraim Black, foi nossa estadia mais tranqüila, tranqüila é claro na cidade, por que é impossível uma casa com três adolescentes ser tranqüila, e agora são cinco._

_Ainda bem que o pai além de presente, amoroso, compreensivo e tolerante, é também um pai firme e disciplinador, caso contrário, eu passaria a maior parte do tempo trocando mobília quebrada e evitando cicatrizes cintilantes._

_Os meninos vivem lutando de brincadeira, brincadeira que eu não gosto e proíbo terminantemente dentro de casa._

_Carlisle até não diz nada fora da casa, eu é que não gosto, por mim, eu proibiria terminantemente em qualquer lugar._

_Esse tipo de brincadeira quase sempre passa dos limites, estão sempre tentando descobrir quem é o melhor,__quase sempre vira briga e eles sempre terminam se machucando, Carlisle sempre acaba tendo intervir e eu que acabo ficando com três adolescentes mal humorados de castigo em casa por semanas, sem contar algumas vezes que ele acaba distribuindo palmadas._

_Com as garotas é diferente, minha caçulinha Alice é muito impulsiva e traquina, apronta muito com todos e minha mais velha Rose, é muito vingativa._

_Alice está sempre em apuros com Edward e Emmett, que não encostam um dedo nela, mais barganham pra não dedurá-la ao Carlisle, o que acaba sobrando pra todos, quando ele finalmente descobre._

_Ele detesta essa mania das crianças de chantagem e apostas, e com Rosálie não tem barganha não, vira puxão de cabelo, roupas estraçalhadas, e o que é pior, ofensas, muitas delas, aliás, uma ótima desculpa pra aumentar a casa, embora o closet delas na outra seja o suficiente para abrigar as roupas de toda a família, eu quero evitar ao máximo o poder de vingança delas separando closets._

Da última vez a coisa ficou tão fora de controle, que quando Carlisle e eu descobrimos, já não restava quase nenhuma roupa, Alice ganhou umas sete palmadas, no bumbum nu, por começar tudo, e Rosalie levou uma bela surra por chamar sua irmã de, ciganinha, vidente doida e sem passado, lógico, depois de ganhar uma mordida.

Carlisle não é muito de bater, normalmente ele tira os carros, proíbe caçadas distantes, mas às vezes eles o levam ao extremo.

Quando estão de castigo, só saem pra caçar com a supervisão dele, e por perto, não podem perseguir o animal, Carlisle é quem escolhe.

Eles se sentem humilhados, pra eles é como receber comida na boca como um bebê, mas isso vindo de quem ganha palmadas mo colo do papai chega a ser engraçado.

Carlisle tem uma filosofia disciplinar.

**Se errar como criança, será punido como criança.**

**Se errar como adolescente, será punido como adolescente.**

**Se errar como adulto, a vida se encarregará da punição.**

Acho que ele diz isso, porque normalmente quando um adulto erra, a punição dos pais é expulsar de casa ou cortar relações e Carlisle jamais faria isso.

Como quando Rose matou seus assassinos, ele nem se quer a colocou de castigo ou bateu nela, ele sabia que era um erro que sua consciência a faria pagar pra sempre, a recebeu num abraço, e ofereceu todo apoio.

Ele estava certo, ela nunca mordeu ninguém e se orgulha de ser como o pai, e cada vez que se lembra de ter agido diferente dele nessa situação é como se lhe enfiassem um punhal, por isso é terminante proibido tocar no assunto.

Quando Edward fugiu de casa e mordeu alguns humanos, Carlisle agiu da mesma forma, é lógico que ele levou uma baita surra de cinto, por sua rebeldia adolescente de responder aos pais , fugir e não dar notícia deixando a todos preocupados, mas Carlisle deixou muito claro que não era pela mortes e disse a ele que isso nenhuma surra ou castigo apagaria, mas que esse comportamento rebelde resultaria em um traseiro muito mais quente se voltasse a acontecer.

É claro que esse assunto de ter caçado humanos, também é terminantemente proibido para qualquer Cullen, bem como o passado de Jasper e a falta de passado de Alice, por isso Rosalie apanhou tanto que eu implorei pra ele parar.

Eu não costumo impedir nem tirar a autoridade do Carlisle, mas sou daquelas mães na qual o filho se esconde atrás pra não apanhar, eu tento evitar ao máximo, na verdade ele só bate em quatro casos.

_**1- Se eles mentem pra nós.**_

_**2- Se eles agridem alguém.**_

_**3- Se eles insistem em desobedecer quando ele avisa, tipo "se fizer de novo apanha"**_

_**E por último e mais importante...**_

_**4- Se machucarem entre eles, seja fisicamente ou com palavras**__._

Por isso foi quase impossível convencê-lo que ela já tinha tido o suficiente.

Às vezes parece que Edward e Alice apanham menos por serem caçulas mimados, mais eu sempre fui observadora, e acredito que os motivos sejam outros.

Emmett, o mais velho, quase sempre é o mentor das apostas, apronta uma atrás da outra e depois mente pra fugir do castigo, mas o Carlisle sempre descobre, ele acaba levando palmada por tentar enganar o pai, e entra no cinto quando as suas brincadeiras extravagantes viram briga, e ele sempre termina machucando alguém com sua força descomunal.

O Jasper tem muita técnica de luta, imobiliza quase sempre os irmãos sem machucá-los e tem muito cuidado com as palavras, eu acho que é porque ele sente o quanto elas machucam, por isso ele esteve em problemas poucas vezes, mas nessas poucas vezes, ele levou muitas palmadas, porque ele é durão e não chora logo.

Carlisle não gosta de bater, mas quando faz, faz bem feito e não para até que eles estejam gritando e implorando pra que ele pare arrependidos, é lógico que Jazz faz isso, mas agüenta o máximo que pode assim como Rosálie, enquanto que Edward só de ouvir que vai levar palmadas já se derrete em pedidos de clemência, bem como Emmett e Alice, não conseguem dobrar Carlisle, mas com certeza apanham menos.

Alice faz um escândalo de uma garotinha de cinco, Emmett apanha pouco e com freqüência, Jasper e Rosalie não apanham com freqüência, mas quando apanham eu fico com o coração na mão.

_Por que eles tem que ser tão durões? Já que vão acabar chorando como bebês e já estão de bumbum de fora no colo do papai, bem que podiam poupar a minha angustia e chorar logo_.

Sem contar que Alice e Emmett, parecem estar apanhando também quando isso acontece.

Sendo assim, dado o poder de vidência de Alice e a leitura de mentes do Edward, eles se metem em menos encrencas que Emmett, e por serem chorões quando estão no colo do pai, levam palmadas mais breves que Rose e Jazz. Mimados nada, eles são muito é espertos.

Estou feliz por estar voltando para Forks, não apenas por adorar essa casa e gostar muito da cidade, mas também por estar saindo do Alasca.

A Tanya dando em cima do Edward já estava causando desconforto para Carlisle e eu, e brigas entre as crianças.

Eu já não sabia mais como convencer meu filho a não ser rude, Carlisle já estava a ponto de interferir.

Rosalie estava morrendo de ciúmes do irmão, totalmente agressiva.

Alice criticando o senso de estilo da garota e chamando-a de piriguete, longe de mim é claro, evitando uma boca lavada com sabão.

Emmett, fazendo piadinhas de mau gosto sobre a virilidade de Edward, longe o pai é lógico.

E Jasper, já estava quase manando a garota se tocar, por sentir toda a lascívia que emanava dela.

_"Parece uma cadela no cio pai!"_

Ele dizia toda vez que Carlisle agarrava seu cotovelo para impedi-lo de por a garota pra fora.

"_Essa situação já estava ficando fora de controle, espero que tenhamos um pouco de paz aqui."_

Meu coração acelerou quando vi a placa que indicava a divisa do estado de Washington, suspirei sentindo uma paz interna, que foi interrompida por uma onda de preocupação vinda de Jazz, e mais um grunidinho de protesto de Rose do banco de traz do Mercedes.

Olhei pra trás, e vi a carranca de Edward, eu não sabia bem o porquê, mas esses cinco estavam aprontando de novo_._

"Não sei por que Edward e eu não podemos vir dirigindo nossos carros se Emmett pode vir no Jipe."

Reclamou ela pela milésima vez.

"Injusto..."

O irmão se juntou a ela no protesto, apenas pra ser silenciado pelo olhar do pai através do espelho.

"Eu já disse que vocês dois não tem responsabilidade para dirigir sem apostar uma corrida e eu não vou repetir de novo, a próxima vez que eu ouvir a palavra injustiça dentro desse carro, eu vou pará-lo e todos sabem as conseqüências!"

Carlisle alertou, com uma voz firme que fez os dois se encolherem nos acentos, eu não posso acreditar que já estão a ponto de encrencar-se de novo, eu sabia porque Rosalie e Edward estavam emburrados, mas a preocupação de Jasper me dizia que havia algo mais por aqui.

Por que ele não viera com Alice?

Por que Alice decidira vir junto com o piano e as obras de arte?

E por que ele não viera com Emmett no Jipe, se Carlisle só obrigou Rosalie e Edward a vir conosco?

Alguma coisa não me cheirava bem, e a julgar pelo largo sorriso vindo meu mais velho no carro de trás pelo retrovisor, isso estava me cheirando a uma aposta, espero que o pai não perceba como eu fiz, ou já entrarão nos novos quartos de castigo, ou pior ainda, com traseiros aquecidos.

**A/N- Aí está, se você gostou , deixe-me saber e poste o seu review, os capítulos posteriores estão cheios de diversão.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES DE "P.P.F."**


	2. Cheiro de confusão

A/N**:****Este capítulo passou por uma reformasinha também, mas,como antes, nada foi extraído ou acrescentado.**

**Eu não possuo nenhum desses personagens os mesmos pertencem à incrível autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Primeiro problema em Forks**

**Capitulo 2**

**Cheiro de confusão**

**Carlisle POV**

Esses dois estão começando a me irritar, às vezes parece que esses meninos pedem pra apanhar, e olhem que eu sou a tolerância em pessoa.

Eu nem posso acreditar que minha Esme já esta dando uma de mãe protetora de novo, tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui e a julgar pelo seu rosto, acredito que ela tenha alguma idéia do que é.

"Ah! por favor, vocês dois vão me deixar maluco"

Começou Jasper dessa vez.

"_Eu vou ficar calado porque se eu fizer mas alguma ameaça eu vou acabar matando algum deles."_

"Não é culpa minha que o papai não permitiu uma corrida."

Eu suspirei com a expressão, eles sabem que eu não gosto e foi o quis evitar.

Jasper continuou ignorando o meu suspiro, sábia minha decisão de permanecer calado, do contrário eu teria perdido a bombástica revelação que veio a seguir por um deslize de Rose.

"E não é culpa nossa se vocês perderam a aposta para o Emmett!"

O pneu do carro cantou quando eu freei, minha esposa pegou no meu braço com um olhar que implorava por calma, pelo retrovisor eu pude ver Rosalie com mão na boca, Edward com os olhos fechados pressionando a ponte do nariz entre os dedos, e Jasper com os olhos tão abertos que poderiam saltar do rosto.

Desci do carro, minha Esme não perdeu tempo e desceu pela outra porta e veio em minha direção, ela sabia que eu precisa de ajuda pra manter a calma, bati a mão na maçaneta da porta de trás do lado de Rosalie, ela e Edward quase subiram em cima do irmão.

"_**Desçam**_"

Eu ordenei sem gritar, mas com uma voz baixa e perigosa que nunca era ignorada, Jasper pôs a mão na maçaneta pra sair do lado dele, mas eu interrompi.

"Por aqui!"

Eu apontei para os meus pés, os três baixaram as cabeças e passaram por mim tremendo, tentando uma distância que o espaço entre mim e a porta aberta não permitia.

"Do que adianta? Tem medo, mas não tem responsabilidade!"

Eu disse em quanto eles se afastavam de mim como um gato se afasta da água.

Pelo olhar de pânico de Emmett parando o Jipe na beira da estrada, ele provavelmente já entendera o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia muito bem que devia parar sem que eu tivesse que mandar.

"Esme, ligue para Alice e diga a ela que se ela não sair daquele caminhão e estiver aqui em 10 minutos eu irei buscá-la!"

Eu disse sabendo que minha caçula já tinha visto o que estava prestes a acontecer, eles sabem muito bem que fugir não é uma boa idéia, Alice chegou correndo em 8 minutos, já que o caminhão com o piano e as antiguidades não estavam distantes de nós, a pedido de Esme, depois da sua família, nada mais no mundo era tão importante quanto seus objetos de decoração.

"Papai, nós podemos explicar!"

Ela disse temendo sua visão, enquanto isso, Edward ouvia seus pensamentos e se aproximava lentamente da mãe.

"Não vai adiantar."

Eu avisei a ele quando finalmente chegou às costas dela, eu vi seus olhos enchendo de veneno, que é o substituto para as lágrimas, assim como para a saliva.

"Porque não começamos pelo grande mentor?"

Eu olhei para Emmett lançando as mãos para o ar e pousando em meus quadris.

"Umm... é... é... bem..."

Ele não conseguia explicar, porque não tinha explicação, eu tirei as mãos dos bolsos e caminhei em direção a floresta, enquanto eu andava ouvi Alice sussurrar.

"Em fala logo, a Rose já abriu o bocão dela, ele vai..."

Antes que ela pudesse completar o que dizia eu já estava arrancando uma vara verde do arbusto.

Emmett pulou do Jipe e antes que eu me virasse, ele já estava disputando com Edward um lugar atrás da mãe.

"Vem aqui Emmett McCarty Cullen! Eu vou ajudá-lo começar a falar."

Ele entrou em desespero.

"Eu vou falar papai! Eu vou falar! Por favor, por favor, não bate não!"

Ele implorou como uma criança de cinco anos.

"Por favor, amor..."

A voz doce de minha esposa interrompeu o drama.

"Nós estamos na beira da estrada, por Deus Carlisle, deixe que eles se expliquem!"

"Papai, foi só uma brincadeira inocente."

Jasper começou.

"Nós quatro estávamos discutindo sobre uma aposta boba e Emmett chegou dizendo que todos nós perderíamos e propôs outra, em que se nós perdêssemos, eu teria que vir no carro com vocês e Alice no caminhão."

Isso já era um começo, eu pensei cruzando os braços sobre o peito, todos ainda estavam tensos olhando para seus respectivos pés, a vara ainda estava na minha mão, eu suspirei enchendo os pulmões de ar e resolvi perguntar.

"E o que Edward e Rosalie, tem a ver com isso? O que eles supostamente deveriam fazer ao perder?"

Eles ficaram calados.

"Rose? Edward? Alguém vai me responder ou eu vou ter que..."

Eu disse descruzando os braços mostrando a vara.

"Nossas mesadas."

Minha mais velha sussurrou tão baixo que se eu fosse humano não teria ouvido, eu não pude esconder a indignação na minha voz.

"O que? Repita porque eu acho que eu não ouvi!"

Edward deu um passo pra trás e respondeu cobrindo o traseiro com as duas mãos.

"A nossa mesada."

"Dinheiro... mas lógico que tem dinheiro no meio, como poderia ser uma aposta do Emmett, se não tivesse uma graninha?"

Eu não pude evitar levantar a voz dessa vez, eu não sei o que falta pra esse menino pra ele ficar tirando dinheiro dos outros assim, eu já proibi um milhão de vezes,

"_Dessa vez o Emmett vai apanhar e muito."_

"Papai, não é justo somente Emmett ser castigado, todos nós estamos nisso."

Disse Edward ao ouvir o meu último pensamento, eu não posso esconder que fico feliz com a honestidade dele e o zelo pelo irmão, mas eu repreendi.

"Quem foi que disse que somente ele será castigado? todos estão de castigo, mas Emmett vai levar uma surra por ignorar meu aviso. Quantas vezes eu já te falei sobre apostar com dinheiro Emmett Cullen?"

Os outros não conseguiram suportar o peso quando Emmett começou a chorar, foi então que Alice explicou.

"Nós estamos apostando com dinheiro quando ele chegou."

Ela quase não conseguia falar.

"Eu apostei com Jazz, que Edie ganharia de Rose, quando Em chegou."

"E eu já havia apostado com Edward quando Alice e Jazz chegaram."

Rosalie completou.

Eu perguntei somente para constar.

"E o que supostamente meus dois competidores deviam ganhar?"

Edward enrolava os cabelos da mãe nos dedos enquanto Rose passava as unhas na renda da barra de sua blusa, a vara cantou quando fiz um movimento no ar, e os dois murmuraram em uníssono.

"Uma... corrida de carros."

Eu podia sentir o desespero escondido em cada um deles através de Jasper, quando apertei a ponte do meu nariz fechando os olhos.

"Ele esta contando!"

Ouvi Edward sussurrar para os outros, Esme veio na minha direção e me abraçou carinhosamente tentando me acalmar e também me distrair e tirar a vara da minha mão, eu segurei com força, abri os olhos pra ela e a acalmei,

"Não se preocupe querida, vamos resolver isso em casa, só tem mais uma coisa pra eu saber."

Eu girei o seu corpo pra que ela ficasse do meu lado e perguntei olhando para o meu mais velho.

"Dessa vez, eu quero que você me responda você mesmo."

Eu avisei erguendo o indicador da mão desocupada e dando dois passos em sua direção.

"Como foi que você ganhou de todos?"

Eu podia jurar que ele iria correr ao em vez de responder, mas ele sabia o quanto isso seria uma idéia ruim, Esme estava atrás de mim então ele deu um passo para esquerda tentando entrar atrás de seus irmãos que estavam alinhados.

"Diga meu filho, qual foi a sua aposta?"

Ele disse já colocando as mãos no traseiro, como Edward fizera à um minuto antes e falou ainda tentando se afastar.

"Eu apostei que a corrida não aconteceria por que o senhor não iria permitir que eles viessem dirigindo seus carros."

"É isso aí! Já chega!"

Meu sangue subiu, quero dizer...você sabe o que eu quero dizer, eu podia sentir o veneno borbulhando em minhas veias, então eu avancei e lhe dei uma varada no traseiro fazendo-o saltar e dar um grito.

SWICH!* "AAAAAiiiiii!"

Ninguém entendeu porque o motivo mais simples me causou essa reação, Esme me segurou.

"Amor você prometeu, em casa amor, em casa!"

Ele se embaraçava entre os irmãos esfregando o bumbum com os olhos cheios, eu me virei pra pegá-lo, mas a mãe implorou mais uma vez, eu olhei pra ela e informei o motivo da minha reação.

"Foi ele que me contou, Esme! Foi ele que me contou que os dois estavam turbinando os carros pra uma corrida!"

"Ooooh!"

Eu pude ouvir todos de uma só vez, e pus um fim a isso, eu joguei a vara no chão e gritei.

"JÁ CHEGA! VOCÊS QUATRO PRO JIPE! E VOCÊ? PRO CARRO! AGORA!"

Eu estava mais próximo do que ele, os irmãos correram para o Jipe sem pestanejar, mas ele teria que passar por mim pra chegar ao carro, seus olhos apontaram para a estrada com intenção de dar a volta, eu apontei paro o carro e ordenei.

"POR AQUI, EMMETT, POR AQUI!"

Ele congelou, eu já tinha perdido a minha paciência a muito, então eu fui até ele e o guiei até o carro pela orelha.

Au! Au! Au! Au!

"Quando chegarmos em casa, eu vou precisar caçar antes de lidar com eles, eu poderia picar um por um em pedacinhos bem pequenos se seu botar as minhas mãos neles tão zangado quanto estou agora. _Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir a mesma coisa? _Dessa vez eu vou me certificar que seja a ultima."

_**Continua...**_

**A/N:****- Se leu esta história e quer que ela continue você sabe o que fazer, deixe um comentário, se você não fala português eu posso entender inglês também, estou trabalhando em uma historia em inglês quando estiver pronta eu vou postar em português também, se você quiser me ajudar com isso podemos nos entender por mensagens.**


	3. Estrada das lamentações

**NOTA- E eu quero me desculpar pela demora e prometer aqui mais uma capitulo na próxima semana, também pelos erros brutais nos dois capítulos anteriores, eu ainda estou aprendendo postar e as correções não tinham sido salvas antes, espero que os erros desse não sejam tão ruins tornando a leitura mais agradável.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS- Obrigada! Carinhosamente, a todos que comentaram me incentivando a continuar a historia. Vocês me fazem muito feliz!**

**Primeiro problema em Forks**

**Capitulo 3**

**Estrada das lamentações.**

**Edward POV**

Eu não posso acreditar que Emmett fez isso, ele estragou a chance perfeita de Rose e eu competirmos uma corrida incrível sem a menor chance do papai e a mamãe descobrirem, se eu não fosse apanhar também, eu podia até ficar feliz por Rosalie ter aberto aquele bocão dela.

Cara! Por que ela simplismente não consegue ficar calada? A boca da Rose está sempre abrindo na hora e de forma errada.

Mas tenho que admitir que mesmo que eu não fosse apanhar eu não estaria feliz, dessa vez o meu mano está realmente ferrado.

O papai vem dizendo a mais de mês que está colecionando suas travessuras...

"_Emmett Emmett! seu copo está cheio Emmett! seu copo está quase transbordado! Quando eu te pegar você me paga_!"

Meu irmão lembrou-se das palavras dele, enquanto veneno escorria dos seus olhos.

Eu estou morrendo de pena do Em agora, porque se esta era para ser a gota d'água, posso dizer que está mais para um gole.

Todos apostamos, mas ele, apostou, mentiu, trapaceou, escondeu a verdade do papai quando ele perguntou, e ainda se negou a entrar no carro quando ele mandou, _Puta que pariu! Eu não quero nem ver!_

Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos.

"_Eu to morto... Eu to ferrado...Papai vai me matar... Se pudesse fugir... Não, fugir não, fugir vai ser pior... Mamãe! Será que ela está muito brava também? Talvez ela me ajude se eu chorar antes!... Como se eu não chorasse sempre... Como se eu já não estivesse chorando!"_

Os pensamentos dele estavam frenéticos, mas não tanto quanto os de Alice ela estava buscando o futuro nas decisões do papai.

Ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguia pensar e se decidir direito, não era sempre que ele tinha que punir todos seus filhos de uma só vez, isso só aconteceu duas vezes em todos seus anos de pai, e da primeira, éramos somente Rose, Em e eu, da outra vez, foi a do racha com carros roubados, e olha que nem foi uma surra, foi somente uma cintada e um ano de castigo.

Jasper estava consolando Alice, que estava se debulhando em lágrimas no banco do carona, Rose e eu estávamos no banco de trás.

_"Proibidos de dirigir desde já!"_

Foi o que mamãe dissera num sussurro gelado, antes de entrar no carro enquanto papai estava grudado na orelha de Emmett.

Jazz também estava tentando acalmar a todos nós, o que era impossível porque o seu traseiro estava junto com o nosso na reta.

Os pensamentos de Rosalie, pra variar, eram só palavrões, ela estava culpando a todos nos, inclusive Emmett , por tudo, como se, a briga sobre o carro melhor, não tivesse partido dela mesma.

Eu queria só ver se papai e mamãe, pudessem ouvir as palavrinhas lindas que não saem da boca da princesa deles, ela pode ser rude, perto deles, e até já apanhou por isso, mas ela e esperta suficiente pra escolher as palavras quando eles estão por perto, somente meus irmãos e eu, é que sabemos o quão extenso e o vocabulário da princesinha do Carlisle.

Ainda bem que eu estou de ficha limpa desde a última surra, meu "copo" está vazio, papai não e muito de bater por qualquer coisa, e eu tenho estado no meu melhor comportamento desde que eu matei um mês inteiro de aula escondido.

A estrada de casa já apontara entre as árvores e a vontade de pular desse Jipe aumentava cada vez mais, mas eu não era nem louco de tentar uma manobra arriscada dessas, o homem já estava fumando e definitivamente não era o momento de tentar novas estratégias.

"Você parece um sorvete se derretendo desse jeito, toda vez você faz isso, parece um bebê"

Rosalie disse me provocando quando veneno começou escorrer dos meus olhos.

Eu não podia agüentar mais, eu estava tão nervoso e com medo, Carlisle ficou louco depois do ultimo incidente envolvendo carros e estrada, Rose e eu já tínhamos sido avisados, não só de uma surra, mas também de perder os carros, teríamos sorte se pudéssemos ir com o Volvo pro colégio.

Ainda bem que ele matriculou agente em colégio público, de qualquer forma o MW da Rosalie e o meu Aston não seriam permitidos, pra não chamar atenção, nem eles nem os outros carros de coleção, tomara que pelo menos o Volvo seja liberado.

Papai parou o carro do lado de fora da casa, não se dando o trabalho de estacionar na garagem, Jasper parou o Jipe, mas ninguém queria ser o primeiro a descer.

Eu pulei quando ouvi o estrondo que meu pai fez ao bater a porta do carro.

Minha mãe suspirou chateada, eu vi nos seus pensamentos ela não queria que meu pai batesse em ninguém, mas ela estava tão triste com todos os seus filhos ao mesmo tempo, por provocar toda essa situação, e o pior de tudo, por obrigar meu pai ter que fazer isso.

Carlisle era pura compaixão, vampiro e médico ao mesmo tempo, um marido exemplar e o único pai que nos tínhamos, ele nunca deixaria de nos disciplinar, porque ele era o responsável por sermos uma família e não um covém.

Por mais que ele odiasse nos bater, jamais nos permitiria sair da linha ou ultrapassar os limites que ele mesmo traçou pro nosso próprio bem, e desde que ele existe, uma boa palmada sempre foi a melhor forma de manter os filhos na linha.

Eu sabia que ele nos amava o suficiente pra não fazer vista grossa com a nossa desobediência, eu sempre vira em seus pensamentos, seu maior medo era perder sua família, desde o dia em que eu o desrespeitei numa crise rebelde e sumi, saindo de casa e me alimentando de humanos.

Ele viu o meu sofrimento por ter matado humanos e se arrependeu, por não ter me dado uma boa surra e me mandado pro quarto de castigo, na noite em que eu disse na cara dele que ele não era pai e não mandava em mim.

Lembro-me até hoje de suas palavras pra mamãe.

"_Uma palmada teria doido muito menos Esme, olha como ele está, isso nunca mais vai acontecer, ele e meu filho, e a partir de hoje vai ser tratado como tal."_

"Emmett Cullen! Saia já desse carro!"

A bronca do meu pai me trouxe de volta ao presente.

Nós quatro achamos melhor não testar sua paciência e saímos também, eu odeio admitir, mas minha irmã tinha razão, eu parecia muito um bebê agora.

Mas Alice e eu, éramos os caçulas, ainda tínhamos essa desculpa, mas ver o meu irmão mais velho nessa situação não eram tão divertido quanto parece, ele estava mesmo _fudido_.

Alice estava enterrada no peito do Jasper, Rosalie tremia em seus pensamentos, mas insistia em fazer cara de ofendida se fazendo de vítima, Emmett ainda estava no banco de trás do Mercedes olhando suplicante pra o meu pai, que segurava a porta esperando ele descer, minha mãe estava destrancando a porta da frente da casa e eu fui fungando para o lado dela.

"_Emmett! você precisa de ajuda pra sair?"_

Papai disse desabotoando a fivela do cinto, eu soltei um soluço e comecei a chorar novamente.

_"Engula esse choro Edward!"_

Ele disse atirando um olhar pra mim me fazendo pular, enterrei o rosto no peito da minha mãe que me abraçou do degrau de cima afagando meu cabelo bagunçado e sussurrou.

_"Amor porque você não vai caçar enquanto eu ponho ordem nessa bagunça."_

Ela disse ofereceu com doçura.

Eu vi pelos pensamentos dela, ele apertando a ponte do nariz entre os dedos com os olhos apertados, balançando a cabeça em pequenos e rápidos movimentos de sim, abotoou a fivela do cinto e sumiu como um raio.

"Emmett, saia desse carro!"

"Rosalie, desamarre essa cara!"

"Jasper guarde os carros na garagem!"

"Alice e Edward vão lavar o rosto!"

"TODOS NO SOFÁ DA SALA DE ESTAR!"

"_OH. Ou!_"

Não gostei muito daquele tom de voz, quem era aquela vampira ? E o que ela fizera com a minha mãe? Onde está aquela mãezinha triste e carinhosa que tentara tirar a vara da mão do papai, e afagava meu cabelo a menos de um minuto atrás?

Nós nos entreolhamos e obedecemos.

_**Continua...**_

**A/N:****- Se leu esta história e quer que ela continue, você sabe o que fazer, deixe um comentário, se você está registrado no site, faça****login para que eu possa responder seus comentários, desculpe os erros de ortografia, eu ainda sou nova nisso, e acabo sempre deixando algo passar, pretendo melhorar com seu incentivo e ajuda.**


	4. Mãe de família

**NOTA- Agradeço a todos os incríveis comentários dos meus fãs brasileiros, vocês não sabem o quanto vocês estão impulsionando essa historia, amo o apoio de todos vocês.**

**And thanks to another fans, I promise that I'm going to write in English too.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Mãe de família**

**Esme POV**

"Eu não posso acreditar em vocês cinco!"

Comecei descruzando os braços e pousando as mãos na cintura.

Eles baixaram a cabeça olhando para as mãos que se moviam nervosas entre os joelhos, nesse momento todos eram tão parecidos , como se fossem irmãos de sangue e de veneno, estavam com as mãos e as cabeças do mesmo jeito, eu poderia até sorrir se não estivesse tão brava com eles.

Acredito que o meu desejo secreto de sorrir, fora alcançado pelo meu caçula leitor de mentes, porque ele teve a ousadia de estourar uma discussão...

Ed- "Mas mamãe, a culpa é do Emmett!"

Em- "Minha? A culpa é da boca de vocês!"

Jp- "Boca de vocês? Boca da Rosalie!"

Rs- "Você que estava deixando todo mundo louco dentro do carro só porque não agüenta ficar longe da Lice por um minuto se quer, seu chiclete!"

Al- "Eu vi tudo, vocês é que o deixaram nervoso reclamando com o papai, iguais a duas crianças mimadas"

Ed- "E por falar em ver, onde é que você estava com as suas visões que não viu o truque do Emmett?"

Js e Rs- "Yéééééh!"

Al- "Ele disse que ia comprar algo legal pra mim, com o dinheiro que ganharia de vocês, pra compensar o fato de eu ter que vir no caminhão, por que eu era sua irmã favorita, então eu não pude evitar em ficar vigiando as decisões dele, pra ver o que ia comprar, e não vi o papai decidindo nada.

Emmett estava sentado no meio, com Alice e Edward a sua esquerda, e Jasper e Rosalie a sua direita, em momentos como esse, eles não são casais, são apenas filhos e nada mais.

Depois da revelação de Alice, eles se transformaram num bolo de adolescentes em cima do mais velho, dando tapas enquando ele gritava...

"MAMAAAAAAAAE!"

**"Parem já! Silencio! Olhem o sofá!"**

Eu tive que parar essa bagunça antes que alguém se machucasse, comecei a contar nos dedos.

"Primeiro, ninguém te deu permissão pra falar Edward."

"Segundo, não está em discussão como Carlisle descobriu e sim o que vocês fizeram"

"E terceiro e último, mas não menos importante...EU. NÃO. QUERO. BRIGAS. ENTRE. VOCÊS!

"_Quantas vezes teremos que repetir essas seis palavras?"_

Perguntei a mim mesma balançando a cabeça incrédula.

"Incrível! Vocês são um grande time na hora de tentar nos enganar, e na hora da punição querem achar um culpado? Por isso que eu digo e repito, não da pra acreditar em vocês! A menos de uma hora estavam defendendo o seu irmão!"

Eu joguei as mãos pro ar franzindo o cenho, depois coloquei uma mão na testa e pousei a outra no quadril fechando os olhos, quando os abri novamente a imagem diante de mim era comovente.

Todos voltaram as suas posições iniciais me fazendo respirar fundo, eles agora pareciam tão comportados, tão arrependidos, tão fofos que eu poderia esconde-los debaixo das minhas asas até que Carlisle desistisse de puni-los...

Vi Edward sorrir com esse meu último pensamento e antes que lhe desse falsas esperanças, comecei a falar de novo e perguntei...

"Sabe quais são as chances de eu salvar vocês dessa surra coletiva?"

"Nenhuma, zero, nada."

Edward começou a derramar veneno pelos olhos, Alice destampou a chorar, Emmett colocou os pés no sofá abraçando os joelhos contra o rosto na tentativa de esconder o choro, já Jasper e Rosalie, jogaram as cabeças pra trás rolando os olhos, entortando a boca e cruzando os braços em crítica aos irmãos.

"Pra mim já chega!"

Rosalie disse ao Jasper, depois que se entreolharam.

"Pra mim também!"

Ele correspondeu batendo as duas mãos nas cochas se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que ela fazia o mesmo gesto.

_"__**SENTA AÍ!"**___

Eu gritei, todos arregalaram os olhos, eu não tenho o costume de gritar.

Os dois caíram de volta no sofá soprando com as bochechas cheias de ar.

"Já chega digo eu! Eu já estou cansada disso, vocês aprontam, vocês apanham e quem sofre sou eu. Vocês vão ficar aqui, nessa sala, nesse sofá até seu pai chegar, quando ele chegar vou tentar dissuadi-lo, mas seja qual for o resultado não quero ouvir mais nem um piu de nenhum de vocês, sabem muito bem que merecem o que está por vir e já resistiram demais, ele foi caçar para se acalmar, então quando chegar, não o deixem nervoso, não interrompam, não discutam e por favor, não fujam."

Se a coisa toda já estava ruim, desobedecer tornaria tudo muito pior, e a postura de Jasper e Rosalie sempre me preocupam, se eu não estivesse lá, quando Carlisle a criou e quando adotamos Jazz, eu poderia acreditar na história que contamos a todos de que eles são gêmeos.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui e falar sobre o que vocês fizeram, eu tenho certeza de que seu pai prefere fazer as honras, o que eu tenho a dizer é que toda essa resistência e explicações infundadas estão criando um caos aqui!"

Eu comecei o meu discurso, sobre como não empurrar a paciência de Carlisle.

**"Pelo amor de Deus! **Quandoé que vocês vão aprender a encarar as conseqüências do que vocês aprontam? Ou melhor, quando é que vão para de aprontar? Quando é ..."

_**Quase uma hora depois...**_

"Sinto o aroma dele se aproximando, vocês fiquem aqui, imóveis e calados... Emmett pra cima!"

Ele arregalou os olhos, numa expressão de traição.

"MAMÃAAE!"

"Oh! Querido, temo que seu caso não esteja em negociação, eu sinto muito."

Ele levantou do sofá com o queixo tremendo, se dirigindo às escadas e subiu cada degrau batendo os pés com força e resmungando

"Sempre eu! Sempre eu!"

"Eu é que digo Emmett! Sempre você Emmett! Sempre você!"

Encontrei Carlisle ainda no Jardim, com um grande abraço de conforto, seus olhos estavam tão tristes, ele parecia ter chorado, peguei o seu rosto entre as mãos e perguntei.

"Oh meu amor, como você está?"

"Eu me sinto horrível Esme, não posso ignorar o fato de que as cinco pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo, _meus_ filhos, estão com medo de mim, eu é que deveria afastar o medo deles."

"Eu pensava que eu é que era a pessoa que você mais amava no mundo, e são somente quatro na sala, o Ursinho está no quarto."

Eu disse numa tentativa fracassada de descontraí-lo, até utilizei o apelido constrangedor que chamamos o Emmett, mas não consegui, se quer, um sorriso torto, ao em vez disso ele disparou um desabafo.

"Você não sabe amor, o quanto eu queria poder entrar lá e abraçá-los, convidar para uma partida de baseball, dizer o quanto eles são importantes pra mim, e que são eles que fazem de mim o que eu sou hoje, e o que eu ansiei ser durante mais de duzentos anos, dizer que não precisam ter medo de mim... Eu pareço muito mais um líder de um clã do que um pai."

Foi tão doído o que ele acabara de dizer, mas eu tive que rir, espero que estejam usando suas super audições pra ouvir o que eu ouvi agora, e saibam o porque estou tão brava, fazer isso com um pai desses... Simplesmente inaceitável!

"Por que você ri querida?"

Ele perguntou com um olhar confuso e eu expliquei.

"Querido...Você não se parece nada com um líder de um clã, seus bebês estão temendo palmadas, todo filho faz disso pior do que parece na tentativa de se livrar, além do mais, eu não imagino Aro esquentando os traseiros de Alec e Jane, mesmo sendo eles adolescentes também. E sabe por que? Porque eles não são seus filhos, são membros da sua guarda, soldados e nada mais, se desobedecerem simplesmente seriam feitos em pedaços."

"Carlisle Cullen! Olhe pra mim!"

Segurei seus ombros para fixar nos olhos.

"Seus filhos não estão temendo as conseqüências de suas próprias ações e não a você, você se lembra quando Edward fugiu? Quando Rosalie matou aqueles homens? Quando Jasper teve aquela recaída? Quando Emmett..."

Eu poderia ficar ali por horas recitando os incidentes de morte um por um, pra fazê-lo lembrar o quanto seus filhos estariam vivendo um inferno em suas almas se ele não estivesse aqui para guiá-los.

"E se algo desse errado e eles tivessem causado um acidente? Eles nunca vão amadurecer, eles vão ser adolescentes por toda a eternidade, eles contam com você para guiá-los, pra dar a eles a vida quase humana que eles têm, por isso estão sentados agora mesmo naquele sofá esperando pelo seu pai, para puni-los, porque eles te amam, não temem serem mortos por você por suas leis não terem sido obedecidas, eles confiam em você, sabem que você os ama e jamais faria algo para prejudicá-los."

"Agora! Se isso faz você se sentir tão mau, dê ao Emmett uma palmada para freá-lo, tire os carros de Rose e Edward, o cartão de crédito da Alice, ele não deixe Jasper caçar fora de Forks. Ou podemos por todos de castigo, da escola pra casa e sangue extraído durante um ano inteiro, humm? Que acha?"

"Ahhahahaha!"

Ele deu uma gargalhada jogando a cabeça pra traz e depois beijou aminha testa.

"Você é mesmo muito boa nisso mãezona."

Com o dedo indicador da mão direita na bochecha e o cotovelo apoiado na mão esquerda, ele olhava pra cima como se estivesse pensando nas alternativas, ele recitou a minha sentença novamente, sarcasticamente usando os apelidos constrangedores que chamo a cada um deles.

"Deixe-me ver...

Uma palmadinha no Ursinho...

Tirar os brinquedinhos da Princesinha e do Bebê...

Cortar a mesadinha da Bonequinha...

E mandar o Anjinho pra cama sem sobremesa...

Ou... colocar todo mundo de castigo...

Humm...eu acho que eu passo."

"Não tem graça Amor, sabe como eu fico quando eles apanham."

Eu disse irritada com o sarcasmo dele ao citar os apelidos que eu carinhosamente chamo meus filhotes, e minimizar os meus castigos, eu sou uma mãe e esse era o meu papel, tentar amenizar a punição, além do mais, duvido que eles gostariam das minhas punições alternativas.

"Esme querida, sabe quais são as chances de eles escaparem de umas boas palmadas? Nenhuma, zero, nada!"

"E quanto a frear Emmett, pode apostar, meu cinto vai freá-lo como nunca, eu não vou mais precisar repetir a lição de hoje, esteja certa disso."

"NÃAAAO! O CINTO NÃO!"

Meu mais velho gritou da janela do seu quarto num choro de cortar o coração, eu pus as mãos no peito e poderia jurar que senti o meu bater, ser mãe não é nada fácil.

"Obrigada por seu carinho e apoio querida."

Ele disse beijando o meu cabelo.

"Suas palavras fizeram com que eu me sentisse menos mal, mas agora estou pronto pra isso, eu te prometo amor, eles vão sobreviver, todos vamos."

**NOTA- Se você gostou sabe o que fazer, deixe-me saber. O capitulo 5 vai ser pelo POV Carlisle, com direito a flash back da última travessura do Emmett e tudo mais, prometo não demorar para postá-lo talvez ainda nessa semana.**


	5. Travessuras em serie

**NOTA- E eu quero me desculpar pela demora e prometer aqui mais um capítulo amanhã mesmo, também pelos erros brutais nos capítulos anteriores, continuarei progredindo, espero que os erros desse não sejam tão ruins tornando a leitura mais agradável.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS- Dedico esse capítulo a "Marry Pierobon**" **uma fã incrivelmente dedicada, e também,****carinhosamente, a todos que comentaram me incentivando a continuar a história. Vocês me fazem muito feliz!**

**Primeiro problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 5**

**Travessuras em série **

**Carlisle POV**

Quando entrei em casa eu simplesmente deixei o queixo cair, eles estavam imóveis e calados, o mais velho, a julgar pelo grito que eu ouvira anteriormente já estava lá em cima, Esme realmente tinha feito um ótimo trabalho de conscientização ali.

Não se ouvia nada além do som dos meus sapatos em passos lentos através da sala, nem se quer estavam respirando, uma vez que não precisavam.

Passei por eles lançando um olhar desaprovador, quando os quatro adolescentes me olharam com olhos de filhotes de cachorro, Edward chegava a formar uma espécie de bico com o lábio inferior.

"_Garanto que não está funcionando."_

Lancei um pensamento para ele.

Pus o primeiro pé na escada e as mãos na fivela do cinto, enquanto subia os degraus, desabotoei e puxei de uma vez das presilhas da calça, dobrando em uma das mãos, todos deram um suspiro súbito.

Continuei subindo as escadas e mais uma vez o som dos meus sapatos ecoavam pela casa me fazendo parecer um carrasco.

"_Eu sou só um pai, eu sou só um pai..."_

Eu repetia incessantemente na minha cabeça.

"_Melhor acabar logo com isso não demora muito Esme vem atrás de mim"_

Pensado e feito, ela se levantara do sofá antes que eu chegasse à porta do quarto de Emmett, mas sentou-se de volta no sofá quando sussurrei um "Não" pra ela.

Ela não era minha filha, isso não iria durar muito, ela não estava me obedecendo e sim respeitando o meu lugar de pai, e sei que seu instinto materno falaria mais alto logo que Emmett começasse o escândalo que ele sempre faz quando apanha.

Eu abri a porta do quarto e ele deu um pulo, começou a andar pra trás olhando o cinto ma minha mão.

Começou a chorar com as duas mãos espalmadas pra frente se curvando como se quisesse proteger as coxas.

"**Por favor, papai! Eu sinto muito! Eu prometo nunca mais fazer de novo! Nunca, nunquinha! Eu juro que aprendi a lição! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!"**

Ele repetia chorando.

Como já era de se esperar, Esme apareceu, num minuto já estava ali...

"Já chega Carlisle."

Ela partiu em socorro ao filho abraçando-o.

"Querida..."

Eu suspirei.

"Não aconteceu nada aqui, eu nem se quer falei com ele ainda."

"Mas olha só pra essa criança, ele está mais do que castigado, só todo esse medo já acabou com ele, tenho certeza que ele já aprendeu a lição, além do mais você já bateu nele na estrada!"

Ela disse se posicionando na frente dele.

"Esme, aquilo não foi bater"

Eu informei a ela com toda a calma que eu consegui reunir.

"Aquilo foi só uma varada e um puxão de orelha."

"E que está doendo muito."

Disse Emmett esfregando o traseiro com uma mão e segurando a orelha com a outra.

"E você fica quieto!"

Eu repreendi.

"Meu bem, não piora a sua situação."

Ela pediu a ele com carinho.

"Querida eu não quero discutir isso na frente deles."

Eu disse a ela com todo carinho que ela merecia, mas com uma voz firme que encerrava o assunto.

"Posso deixar vocês a vontade se preferem."

Ele se atreveu formando um sorriso sorrateiro.

"Bela tentativa."

Eu o parei com um olhar de gelar a alma.

Abracei minha linda esposa e beijei sua testa.

"Apenas vá amor, seja forte e paciente, pois nossa 'conversa' aqui vai ser longa."

Ela olhou para o filho com veneno nos olhos quase transbordando e saiu do quarto me lançando um olhar de piedade me pedindo pra ir com calma.

Quando ela saiu o click da porta ecoou pelo quarto, eu apontei pra cama com a mesma mão que segurava o cinto, o movimento o fez encolher-se e sentar-se rapidamente.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e pus os cotovelos nos joelhos "Filho, eu preciso que você se acalme para que possamos conversar, isso é pra ser disciplina e não tortura, antes eu preciso ouvir o que você tem a dizer, eu preciso entender o que tem te levado a agir assim filho, por que você não ouve? Por que quando digo ,_**pára**_, você continua?"

"E...eee...eu não sei"

Ele disse entre soluços e eu resolvi ajudar.

"É pra chamar atenção da sua mãe ou a minha?"

Eu perguntei com calma.

"Está precisando de alguma coisa que a sua mesada não paga? Ou está de olho em algum carro e está juntando dinheiro?"

_Deus! Tem de ser alguma coisa que eu deixei passar, eles são cinco e tão diferentes, às vezes eu me pego pensando se estou suprindo mesmo todas as necessidade de um pai._

"Não pai"

A voz de Emmett cortou o meu pensamento.

"Eu não vou mentir de novo"

Ele parecia mais calmo agora.

"É só que na hora as idéias parecem tão divertidas, tão legais, tão infalíveis, que eu não consigo pensar direito, eu sempre acho que não vai sair do meu controle, e quando eu menos percebo, estou aqui em um lugar reservado com você esperando por uma surra."

"Entendo filho, mas você precisa entender o quanto a sua falta de limites e sua dificuldade de pensar primeiro, pode ter conseqüências catastróficas, ninguém pode sair por aí agindo de qualquer forma sem pensar direito, ainda mais se você é um vampiro e sua força excede a dos outros.

"Mas papai eu nunca utilizei minha força pra aprontar nenhuma das minhas trav..."

Sua voz foi diminuindo a ponto de não poder terminar a última palavra.

"Exceto o incidente do jardim, mas eles estavam me irritando, e nós não estávamos em território humano, estávamos em casa!"

Essa era a lembrança de sua travessura mais recente.

**FLASH BACK**

Edward e Jasper estavam provocando Emmett por causa de uma mãe ursa que ele poupou na hora da caça, é uma ordem minha poupar mães com filhotes pequenos, mas eu sei que volta e meia eles me desobedecem, eu só não consegui ainda foi provar.

Esme e eu podíamos ouvir-los se aproximando da casa pela mesa da cozinha onde estávamos sentados falando sobre a viagem de compras das meninas.

Ed-_ "O ursinho da mamãe ficou com pena do ursinho?"_

Em- _"Vocês sabem muito bem que o papai não quer..."_

Js- _"Então ele não é o ursinho da mamãe, ele é o filhinho do papai."_

Ed- _"Ou, o ursinho da mamãe e o filhinho do papai."_

Js- _"OOOh! Edward para com isso que estou sentindo daqui que ele vai chorar BUAAA BUAAAAA"_

Ed_- "E eu estou ouvindo daqui que ele vai contar pra mamãaaaae__kkkkkk_

Ed- _"Corra Jazz! Corra!"_

_KCRASKSSSS! PLINCLIPLINK!_

A imagem seguinte deixou Esme frenética

"**Meu Jardim!"**

Pela parede de vidro da cozinha podíamos ver dois pares de pernas pendurados e a julgar pelas calças e pelos sapatos eram o caçula e o do meio.

Eles estavam pendurados nas galhas de um pinheiro que pelo barulho quebrou a janela do andar de cima com ponta, e esmagou o Jardim de Esme com a base, pra derrubar uma árvore dessa magnitude só podia ser o mais velho, que perseguira os irmãos que subiram nela e em seguida a derrubou sem medir conseqüências, como sempre.

Ordenei aos pares de sapatos na minha frente antes de seguir para o Jardim.

"PRA SALA AGORA!"

A cena que vi foi de cortar o coração, a razão da minha existência ajoelhada beira do seu jardim esmagado, chorando com algumas flores nas mãos, o corpo todo do Emmett era um misto de dó, arrependimento e desespero, ele alisava os cabelo da mãe repetindo

"Desculpa mamãe! Desculpa mamãe!"

Dei a ele um olhar fulminante e apontei pra dentro de casa com o queixo.

Ele correu pra dentro dando uma imensa volta pra passar longe de mim.

Ao olhar pra cima, confirmei minha teoria, a ponta do pinheiro simplesmente invadiu o meu escritório pela janela principal.

Consolei a minha rainha e fui pra sala fumegando, eu nem dei chance de discutir, por que se eu os pegasse eu os mataria.

"**Não quero ouvir nada, já ouvi o suficiente antes do acidente."**

Apontei o dedo para os mais novos.

"**Vocês vão pagar pela janela com a mesada, vão limpar cada caquinho de vidro daquele escritório com as mãos e vão pro quarto de vocês até o dia e hora de sair pro colégio!"**

Eles gemeram e subiram as escadas resmungando, ainda era sexta-feira de manhã.

"**E você!"**

Apontei para o grande lenhador.

**"Sei que eles te provocaram, mas isso não te dá sinal verde pra derrubar um pinheiro gigante na nossa casa!"**

"Mas papai, eu não penseeei que ele chegaria a atingir a casa!"

"**Não importa!** Você vai tirar essa árvore daqui, limpar a bagunça e vai pro seu quarto também, e depois que acabar o seu castigo, vai ajudar a sua mãe reformar todo o jardim!"

"Mas papai, nos mudaremos pra Forks antes que as flores floresçam"

"**EU NÃO LIGO!"**

Eu gritei

"Mas..." ele não pode continuar porque eu interrompi ainda gritando a plenos pulmões.

"**Emmett Emmett! seu copo está cheio Emmett! seu copo está quase transbordado! Quando eu te pegar você me paga!"**

"**E****vocês dois aí em cima, ainda vou descobrir se algum Cullen anda matando Mães com filhotes, e o culpado vai se arrepender! Estão ouvindo?"**

_**FiM do FLASH BACK**_

"Esse não é o ponto Emmett! E a vaca que você vampirizou só pra zombar daqueles Fazendeiros?"

Eu comecei a lembrá-lo das últimas que ele aprontou e escapou somente com um aviso.

"Mas papai, eu não penseeei que ela ficaria tão perigosa, vacas não mordem!" ele repetiu sua explicação anterior.

"E da outra vez que você chegou a nadar nu em dia de sol? Aqueles dois caçadores estão internados até hoje como loucos, você sabe o quanto eu odeio dar diagnósticos errados por culpa da nossa existência."

Eu repeti pela milésima vez um discurso que eles cinco já sabiam de cor.

"Papai, eu não penseeei que tivesse alguém por lá, eles cheiravam como animais e não como humanos."

Mais uma vez ele tinha uma explicação ridícula para sua imprudência.

Minha paciência já estava começando a ficar gasta.

"Eu preciso que vocês entendam filho, que vocês podem não morrer num acidente de carro, nas podem matar alguém, eu pensei que já tinham aprendido isso!"

Eu passei a mão na testa lembrando-me da ultima vez que eu deixei todos eles de castigo sem dirigir por um ano inteiro.

"Eu não penseeei que eles fossem correr, eu sabia que você não deixaria."

Ele apontou o óbvio.

"E aí, ao em vez de dissuadi-los você preferiu dedurá-los e trapacear? Por Deus Emmett eles são seus irmãos!"

Eu quase vi arrependimento nos seus olhos. _Quase._

"Mas papai eu n..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, '_**eu não penseeei!'**_''

"Sabe Emmett? esse é o problema, você nunca pensa, e é por isso que você vive apanhando, eu devia ter te dado umas boas palmadas por cada travessura dessas, mas eu _penseeei_ que você fosse levar em consideração os meus avisos."

"Eu te avisei da última vez, que seu copo estava cheio, e essa foi a gota d'água, você é um garoto inteligente, mas acredito que precise de um incentivo pra aprender a pensar melhor, quando uma de suas maravilhosas idéias surgirem, se você prefere não usar a cabeça, quem sabe o seu traseiro não te ajude a considerar a atitude correta? Vamos pro meu escritório."

Eu abri a porta do quarto depois de jogar o cinto que eu segurava em cima da cama e o vi tremer na minha atitude, ele sabia o que isso significava.

"Por favor, papai, o cinto da disciplina não! Eu prometo que vou pensar melhor!"

Ele passou por mim protegendo o traseiro com as costas das mãos.

O cinto da disciplina é Um cinto que fica pendurado na parte de dentro da porta do meu escritório, e só é utilizado em ocasiões especiais, e todos eles sabem melhor do que ninguém que esse era a pior surra de todas.

Ele fica pendurado do lado de dentro pra que quando eu os chamar ao escritório apenas para uma repreensão, eles se lembrem ao sair, que o cinto da disciplina está alí, somente esperando por um deslize.

Foi mesmo de dar pena o olhar assustado dele com as mãos atrás caminhando lentamente pelo corredor e passando tremendo por mim pela porta do escritório, mas eu me mantive firme em minha decisão, ainda bem que ele não lê mentes como Edward, ou então já estaria fazendo um drama ainda maior pra me fazer desistir.

Mas eu o amo e é por isso que vou fazê-lo...

_**CONTINUA..**_.

**NOTA- Se você gostou sabe o que fazer, deixe-me saber. O****capítulo****6 vai ser pelo POV Emmett, não há mais como adiar e agora ele vai entrar no cinto e tudo mais, prometo que o 6 chega amanhã, já está pronto e eu estou digitando e corrigindo agora mesmo.**


	6. Uma ajuda pra pensar

**A/N – Aqui está ele, finalmente o capítulo 6, desculpe-me por não cumprir a promessa acho que meu PC ficou com dó do Emmett e deu uma travadazinha rápida rsrsr!**

**Sempre me esqueço de citar que não possuo nenhum direito sobre esses personagens, os mesmo são de Stephenie Meyer**

**Primeiro problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 6**

**Uma ajuda pra pensar**

**POV Emmett**

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas de veneno se formando em meus olhos.

Meu estômago afundou quando passei por ele, se arrependimento matasse...

Ele não disse nada, seu discurso já estava feito, ele fechou a porta, e lá estava ele, o temido cinto da disciplina, marrom, largo, pesado, e quase com a idade do Edward, ele o estreara quando Carlisle dera a ele sua primeira surra por fugir de casa, era um cinto comum que prendia as calças dele, mas depois da surra ele pendurou detrás da porta do seu escritório e disse a meu irmão.

"_Isso aqui é pra você, quando aprontar outra!"_

E desde então ele sempre fica no mesmo local, de casa em casa, de escritório em escritório, Edward sempre repete essa história, o que faz desse cinto uma verdadeira lenda, uma lenda temida pelas crianças Cullen e que está perto de ter um encontro com minha bunda em um minuto.

Nada pode causar dor a um vampiro, nada utilizado por um ser humano, mas utilizado por um vampiro que faz bola de baseball atravessar uma floresta com um bastão? Pode apostar que sim!

Ele sentou em uma poltrona deixando as pernas pra frente e deu dois tapinhas no colo.

"_OH! Cara! Isso_é_tão constrangedor, ele está indo pra fazer a coisa toda, pelo jeito ele quer que eu deite de bruços no seu joelho esquerdo."_

Eu sou tão grande pra isso, que meu peito fica debruçado no braço da poltrona e as mãos no chão pra que minha bunda fique no seu colo.

"Papaaaaai ... por favor! Eu não tenho cinco anos"

Eu choraminguei.

"Não, cinco não, na verdade você age como se tivesse oito ou nove."

Ele disse sorrindo com sarcasmo.

Resolvi continuar argumentando.

Na verdade eu tenho quase noventa, pai!

Ele deu a resposta final com aquela voz de quem terminava o assunto.

"Se você tem quase noventa, eu tenho 363 e sou o seu pai, o que faz de você nada mais que um fedelho mimado e indisciplinado! Desfaça as calças!"

"_OH! Merda! As calças não, isso é pior do que eu imaginava, ele não está deixando escapar nenhum detalhe das suas piores surras."_

Eu pus os dedos no elástico do moletom, e demorei tanto que ele começou a contar.

"Um...Dois...Três..."

"Não me deixe chegar ao cinco, Emmmett Cullen!"

Ele advertiu com firmeza, mesmo assim eu fui incapaz de continuar.

"Quatro... Cinco! Péssima decisão meu jovem!"

Eu esgotara a sua paciência há tempos atrás.

Ele levantou-se e agarrou meu braço e mais depressa que eu pudesse perceber eu senti minha bunda arder com um tapa.

PAFT!*"**Eu avisei não foi?"**AI!

Eu gritei de dor e de susto, ele continuou com um aperto forte na minha cintura esquentando a minha bunda com palmadas enquanto fazia um discurso pela minha desobediência.

"**Quando** PAFT! **Eu** PAFT! **Dis-**PAFT!**-ser** PAFT! **Pra você** PAFT! **fazer** PAFT! **Alguma**PAFT! **coisa** PAFT! **Vo-** PAFT!**-****cê** PAFT! **Faça!** PAFT! **En-** PAFT!**-ten-**PAFT!**-deu? Entendeu Emmett?** PAFT!**"**

"SIM SENHOR! ENTENDI! ENTENDiiii!AAAAUUU!"

Eu já estava chutando as pernas, e as calças que ele puxara somente até os joelhos, já eram, mas ele continuou

PAFT! *AUu!

PAFT! *AIIiii!

PAFT! *AOoOu!

PAFT! *AaaaUuu!

Eu já estava implorando como um bebê.

"Aiaiai PAPAI ISSO DÓI!

PAFT!* ISSO DÓI!

PAFT!* EU ENTENDI Aiaiaai!

"**É pra doer meu filho!** PAFT!***é pra doer!"**

"_Eu nem sei pra que esse maldito cinto se a mão dele pode fazer tamanho estrago."_

Depois de pelo menos uns trinta tapas eu já estava chorando copiosamente esperneando no colo do meu pai.

Eu tentara engolir o choro para não parecer tão infantil.

Mas, fala sério! Eu estava de bumbum de fora no colo do papai, o que poderia ser mais infantil que isso? Só mesmo o que veio a seguir.

"Levante-se Emmett, e curve-se sobre a mesa."

Ele ordenou pegando o cinto.

OW yeh! É isso mesmo, essa foi só pra aquecer, agora que a surra vai começar uma palmada sempre vem antes do cinto da disciplina, no escritório e sempre pelado, normalmente são só um dez tapas, mas eu fiquei enrolando e desobedeci.

Eu fiquei de pé e segurei o cinto na mão dele implorando.

"Por favor, papaisinho! P-Por favoooor! J-Já chega, já tá bom! Eu vou ser B-Bonsinho, por favor paisinho! por favoooor!"

Eu implorava soluçando com o rosto todo molhado de veneno tentando puxar o cinto.

Eu sei que eu deveria estar mais preocupado com o fato de eu estar só de camiseta, mas eu não tenho vergonha do meu pai.

O processo de criar um filho vampiro não envolve fraldas, mas até que pode ser bem parecido, fora ele que trocara as minhas roupas ensangüentadas no meu processo de vampirizarão, me vestira e me ensinara a me vestir sem estragar as roupas, na época em que eu estragava quase tudo em que tocava.

Rosalie sempre foi a princesinha do papai, ele cuidou de mim como pai e criador, eu tinha a força de um vampiro, a força de um recém nascido e o meu dom de força, não haveria nenhuma chance de eu tocar em sua Princesinha antes de aprender controlar tudo aquilo.

Sem mencionar o fato de que o papai é médico e eu não tenho nada que ele já não tenha visto antes.

O que eu queria mesmo era me livrar desse cinto medonho.

Eu já estava ferrado mesmo, então não tinha a menor chance de eu me curvar sobre aquela mesa de bom grado, já tinha a bunda quente, já estava em prantos, eu alcançara o máximo da sua sentença '_o cinto da disciplina_', não haveria mais nada a ser acrescentado, só se ele fosse me machucar ou me matar, mas eu sei que meu pai jamais me prejudicaria, o grande Carlisle Cullen, não tem se quer coragem de bater em outro lugar que não seja a bunda e quem sabe as coxas de seus filhos.

"Emmett MacCarty Cullen, solte esse cinto **agora**!"

Ele mandou numa voz baixa e perigosa e um olhar de aviso daqueles de gelar a alma, senti que ele parara de puxar o cinto, lógico que ele não iria entrar em um cabo de guerra comigo, eu soltei soluçando.

Ele apontou pra mesa em silêncio e determinação.

"Hum... humm..."

Eu murmurei dando passos pra trás desviando-me lentamente para esquerda me aproximando do sofá.

Eu murmurei tão baixo que um humano não ouviria, mas pude ouvir um sonoro_"sshiiisss"_vindo da boca dos meus irmãos lá em baixo, e um "SENTA Aí ROSE!" vindo da boca da minha mãe.

"**Hum... humm? como assim Hum... humm?"**

Meu pai perguntou indignado.

"Por favoooor papai, tem dó de mim, eu não vou fazer mais isso não, acredita em mim paisinho!"

Disse eu já atrás do sofá.

"**Vem aquiiii..."**

Meu pai estralou o cinto no sofá rasgando a almofada, eu dei um pulo de susto e gritei...

"MAMAAAAAAAAAE!"

"Se a sua mãe aparecer aqui nesse escritório, você vai apanhar de novo amanhã."

Ele alertou.

Eu não sabia se eu temia, a minha mãe não vir ao meu socorro, se eu temia que ela viesse e eu apanharia de novo, ou se eu temia o fato de que ele ter cansado de esperar estar vindo na minha direção.

SHLAP!* ***AAAAHHR

Definitivamente a terceira opção!

O cinto alcançou aminha bunda ao mesmo tempo em que ele alcançou o meu braço.

SHLAP***AAAAHHR

SHLAP!**AAAAiiiiii

SHLAP!**AAAUuuu

SHLAP!****AiAiAi

SHLAP!**OOOHHR

SHLAP! ***PARA PAPAI!

SHLAP!***PARAAA

SHLAP! ***AAAAHHR

Os sons dos meus gritos se misturavam aos das cintadas na minha bunda e coxas, eu pulava como ninguém, consegui me soltar e ele me perseguiu pelo escritório me dando cintadas

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!*

SHLAP!*Chegaaaaa

SHLAP!*Aaiaiai

SHLAP!*AAAAHRR

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!*

SHLAP!*OOOOHHHH

SHLAP!*AUUUU

SHLAP!*AAaaaaaa

SHLAP!* SHLAP!*

SHLAP!* PAAAARAAAA!

SHLAP! ***PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Ele estava furioso, eu apanhava sem nenhuma dignidade quando eu me encolhi no chão, ele parou pra que o cinto não me atingisse em nenhuma outra parte do corpo, principalmente no rosto que eu protegia com os braços, não que eu temesse isso, mas um pouco de drama viria a calhar.

Ele respirava num ritmo pesado, que dava medo, não era cansaço, era raiva mesmo.

Meu rosto estava molhado, meus olhos arregalados e suplicantes, quando eu olhei para ele ao perceber que ele parara.

Ele nunca tinha me batido com raiva antes, ele sempre se acalma antes de corrigir seus filhos, mas dessa vez eu tinha que admitir que eu cruzei todos os limites da sua paciência.

Se eu tivesse obedecido e me curvado, eu tinha sim, ganhado umas boas cintadas, mas com calma, e com certeza não seriam tantas, já que meu traseiro já estava aquecido.

Normalmente, antes de uma surra ele pergunta por que estamos apanhando, nos faz repetir em voz alta o motivo, pra garantir que o recado será bem dado, e depois da surra ele sempre oferece conforto e perdão.

Mas dessa vez ele apontou para o canto do escritório.

"Vá por o seu nariz naquele canto **agora**, **e não me faça por as mãos em você de novo**!"

Eu já ia me arrastando em direção as minhas calças, mas ele me parou com um grito.

"**AGORA!"**

"Mas pap..."

"**OBEDEÇA!"**

Eu sabia muito bem que não era o melhor momento para discutir, eu fui correndo pro canto, e ganhei uma última palmada ao passar por ele, sua mão foi como brasa na minha bunda castigada.

Fiquei em pé naquele canto só de camiseta esfregando o meu bumbum chorando e morrendo de vergonha, se isso fosse possível, eu não saberia qual delas estaria mais vermelha, a minha cara ou a minha bunda, pois todo mundo me ouviu apanhando e minha mãe não ia demorar muito pra vir em socorro ao seu ursinho, que pra ela tanto fazia se estava pelado ou não.

A porta fechou com uma batida forte, e eu desmanchei em lágrimas, a pior parte ainda estava por vir, sem todo o nosso barulho eu pude ouvir minha mãe chorando, e o que é pior, vou ouvir todos os meus irmãozinhos apanhando por culpa minha, papai tem razão essa surra já estava me fazendo pensar melhor, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso com a minha família...

_**CONTINUA...**_

**A/N – Quem será que vai ser o próximo? Como será que Carlisle está se sentindo agora? Embora alguém vá apanhar no próximo capítulo será pelo POV do papai.**

**Por favor, deixe me saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo que foi um dos mais importantes e difíceis de escrever, deixe um review.**


	7. Paternidade

**A/N- Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO** - **Camila Facinelli, , keirolm, Marry Pierobon, , Carol Machado, Lucy e Amanda**

**Obrigada! os reviews me mantém escrevendo**

**Capitulo especial - contém um momento Esme, super fofo e mamãe**

**Primeiro problema em Forks **

**Capitulo 7**

**Paternidade**

**POV Carlisle**

Segurei-me um pouco pra não arrancar a porta com a batida, eu podia ouvi-lo se desmanchando em lágrimas, assim como ouvia o choro abafado de Esme, mas eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, pra me acalmar um pouco antes de descer, fui paro meu banheiro dentro do meu quarto pra lavar o meu rosto.

Olhei no espelho passando as mãos no cabelo, as gotas d'água escorria pelo meu rosto e percebi entre elas, gotas de veneno.

Eu não podia acreditar que fizera aquilo, bater num dos meus filhos com raiva.

"_Eu deveria tê-lo deixado fugir, afinal até aonde ele iria? Mas cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria se curvando sobre a maldita mesa, Mas meu Deus, o garoto tem o dom de me tirar do sério, ele está me testando desde a estrada, dizem que os filhos testam os limites dos pais pra saber até aonde podem ir. Bom, se era isso que o Emmett queria saber... Acho que a linha foi bem traçada dessa vez... Eu não acredito que ele teve a coragem de segurar o cinto e me desobedecer, o 'cinto da disciplina!'_

O soluço auto de do meu filho me tirou dos meus pensamentos, eu queria por tudo entrar lá e acalmá-lo, dizer que tudo acabou.

Eu sei que ele ainda está chorando por isso, eu sempre digo que estão perdoados depois da surra e que está tudo acabado, então eles me prometem que não vão fazer de novo, eu digo que os amo coisa e tal e seguimos com a nossa vidas.

Mas Emmett precisava desse tempo de canto pra pensar, e eu ainda não estava em condições de falar com ele agora, não depois da raiva que ele me fez passar, e não seria de todo ruim que ele visse o quão longe ele foi ao ponto de não receber conforto imediato.

Mas confesso que tudo que eu queria naquele momento, era parar os seus soluços.

Eu o amo tanto, eu amo a cada um deles de forma distinta.

**Edward,** foi escolhido por mim pra ser meu filho, por todos os motivos que se possa imaginar, desde o momento que ele ficou órfão, eu me senti o seu pai, quando vi que não haveria outra forma de salvá-lo, eu não puderia simplesmente enterrá-lo, ele já era o meu filhinho, tão lindo, tão bom, tão talentoso...

**Rosalie,**foi trazida a mim por uma tragédia, ou melhor fui levado à ela, quando vi seu corpo nu e ensangüentado, por mais perfeito que fosse, vi o corpo de uma pobre criança, desde o primeiro momento uma filha, nossa segunda filhinha, tão linda, tão forte, tão impetuosa...

**Emmett**, realmente foi trazido a mim, por Rose, o garoto tremia de dor inconsciente, seu corpo rasgado pelas patas de um urso feroz, senti-me como um pai que estava na sala de espera de um hospital com um filho machucado, e não como um médico, eu precisava por um fim ao sofrimento da minha filha e salvar meu filho, nosso terceiro filhinho, tão lindo, tão corajoso, tão engraçado...

**Jasper e Alice,** vieram a mim fazendo-me sentir mais uma vez na sala de espera de um hospital, mas dessa vez não como um pai com um filho machucado, mas sim com a alegria de uma pai cujo a esposa acabara de dar a luz a dois lindos bebes.

Posso me lembrar até hoje com clareza das palavras frenéticas de alegria de Esme, quando estávamos sozinhos no quarto depois da adoção, seu sorriso era radiante, ela parecia uma criança em manhã de natal, suas palavras seguiam uma a outra sem dar intervalo para respirar...

_Crise histérica da mamãe Esme_

_OOOooh! Finalmente um menino loirinho como o papai, viu só aquele cabelinho todo bagunçado? Parece um Anjinho, podemos até dizer por aí que ele é o gêmeo da nossa Princesinha, e a garotinha? Que bonequinha! Espero que o Bebê não tenha ciúmes da caçulinha até mesmo porque ele continua sendo o mais novo, você se lembra amor, quando eram só ele e Rose disputando a nossa atenção? Ainda bem que o Ursinho chegou pra ser o companheiro dela, e o Bebê adora o irmão. A nossa família é a mais linda de todas, nós temos três meninos e duas meninas, um Ursinho brincalhão, uma Princesinha majestosa, um Anjinho protetor, uma Bonequinha alegre, e é claro, o nosso Bebê. Nunca vou te agradecer o suficiente, pelo dia em que acordei e você era o meu companheiro e o meu Bebê estava ali, diante de mim, me olhando com aqueles olhinhos dourados e curiosos esperando por uma mãe, foi como se todo o meu sofrimento tivesse sido um longo sonho, de repente eu era mãe de novo e esposa de um homem digno de amor. OOOooh! Meu bem, estou tão feliz! Vamos lá! Vamos chamar as crianças! Onde eles estão? Vamos levá-los pra caçar!Ou melhor, fazer compras para os novos quartos e roupas, a Bonequinha vai adorar!..._

_OHHHH! A melhor idéia de todas! Baseball ! Somos sete agora!Emmett, Rose e Edward vão enlouquecer de tanta felicidade! Vamos amor, vamos! Criaaaaanças ! .._

Ela gesticulava, rodopiava falando, me abraçava e soltava, estava tão feliz que eu não achei que fosse a melhor hora pra lembrar a ela de que eles eram adolescentes e não crianças, deixei que ela vivesse esse momento lindo que eles mesmo nunca negaram a ela, e pra falar a verdade, acho até que lá no fundo, os meninos gostam desse mimo todo, só não admitem como as meninas.

As palavras radiantes dela ainda eram tão vivas na minha cabeça que eu ainda podia sentir ela saltitando pelo quarto, seu abraço inquieto, o lindo som da sua voz dizendo cada palavra com um sorriso encantador.

Era um som totalmente diferente do que eu estava ouvindo, seu choro baixinho pelo Emmett.

"Esme querida" eu chamei com carinho.

Ela estava andando incansavelmente de um lado paro outro no corredor do escritório, usou sua velocidade de vampiro e chegou aqui antes que eu fechasse a boca.

Virei-me para olhá-la e ela parecia esgotada, eu balancei a cabeça positivamente, era o sinal de que ela podia ir consolar o seu filho castigado, ela correu me abraçando, eu não pude deixar de chorar com ela.

"Por que ele faz isso amor?"

Eu desabafei.

"Ele parece não entender o quanto me dói bater nele, eu peço, eu peço, eu converso eu aviso, mas enquanto não apanha ele não sossega!"

Ela me olhou nos olhos passando a mão no meu rosto.

"Eu não sei amor, eu só sei que eu preciso estar com ele agora, abraçar o meu Ursinho, eu tenho grito dele me chamando por socorro até agora ecoando nos meus ouvidos."

"Pode ir amor, mas eu o quero no canto até eu terminar com os outros, eu ainda preciso falar com ele, leve uma cueca e uma calça pra ele, eu acho que o moletom dele rasgou, pode ser calça de pijama porque depois ele vai do escritório pro quarto de hóspedes, além do mais, sei que tudo que ele menos quer agora é uma calça jeans."

Se olhar matasse, ela estaria viúva agora, e assim saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Eu tinha que descer pra falar com os outros, eu já me acalmara e estava pronto pra continuar.

Parecia que nada tinha acontecido, eles estavam na mesma ordem e comportamento que eu os vi pela última vez.

O maldito som de carrasco dos meus sapatos, ecoou enquanto eu descia as escadas para a sala mais uma vez.

Quando parei em frente a eles, estavam todos de cabeça baixa, eu tão eu pedi.

"Olhem pra mim por favor."

Eles olharam, Alice e Edward traziam no rosto um olhar de choro, Jasper trazia um olhar de durão, e Rosalie um olhar irritante de _'tÔ nem aí'._

"Eu quero que vocês entendam de uma vez por todas que é inaceitável, apostas, trapaças e brigas entre vocês".

"E é terminantemente proibido, utilizar os carros de forma imprudente, eu me lembro de ter dito isso antes não é mesmo?"

Alice pôs a mão no traseiro e todos responderam em uníssono.

"Sim senhor."

Provavelmente ela se lembrou da única citada que ela levou com o cinto da disciplina da última vez que tive que discutir com eles sobre prudência e carros.

"Eu também me lembro do aviso que eu dei. O que foi que eu disse que aconteceria a próxima vez que carros fossem utilizados de forma irresponsável?"

Rosalie e Edward gemeram com desgosto.

"Eu quero todas as chaves na minha mão assim que eu terminar com vocês."

"E o que foi que eu disse que aconteceria da próxima vez que eu pegasse vocês apostando dinheiro?"

Todos baixaram a cabeça em silêncio e eu insisti

"Estou esperando uma resposta."

"Uma palmada."

Eles responderam com vergonha

"Alice vem comigo."

Eu ordenei e ela se assustou com minha decisão de ultima hora.

"Paizinho por favor, não me bate não, eu juro que nunca mais vou apostar, nunca, nunquinha!"

Minha Bonequinha sabia me derreter, mas eu já tinha avisado, ela não precisava de visão alguma pra saber desse resultado.

"Meu benzinho, você sabe que o papai te ama e detesta ter que fazer isso, mas eu já tinha avisado, você sabe as regras do que vem depois do aviso, não sabe?"

"Hummrrum..."

Ela murmurou se levantando.

Eu peguei no punho dela, e a coisa mais decepcionante e surpreendente aconteceu.

Jasper rosnou pra mim quando ela começou a choramingar, rosnou que pude ver seus dentes.

Quando acontecia algum incidente sobre sua sede era totalmente compreensivo, mas isso foi o máximo da falta de respeito, nenhum filho meu jamais fizera isso comigo.

Minha reação foi a mais fria possível, olhei pra ele com tamanha autoridade que o vi se encolher no sofá, então eu o indaguei.

"Que eu sou pra você Jasper?"

"O líder do seu clã? O seu superior? O seu sargento?"

"Não senhor, papai..."

"Quero você no meu escritório no canto contrário ao do seu irmão, você vai aprender a nunca mais rosnar para o _seu pai._"

Alice que já estava nervosa caiu no choro.

"Engula esse choro mocinha!"

E vocês dois vão me esperar na garagem que nos três vamos ter uma 'conversa' sobre carros.

Escutei os dois resmungando palavrões enquanto subia as escadas puxando Alice pelo punho.

"E olha a boca, ou eu vou descer com um sabão."

"Sim papai!"

Edward e Rosalie responderam rápido e ao mesmo tempo, parece que eles temem mais o sabão do que qualquer um, por que quando eram só os dois viviam tendo a boca lavada.

Chegamos ao quarto de Alice e eu apontei pra cama, mas ela olhou pra porta dando um passo pra trás.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Não me faça tirar o meu cinto,"

Ela sabia que eu estava blefando, ela nunca levou uma surra de cinto e ela já tinha aprontado piores, mesmo assim, o episódio com Emmett a fez repensar sua decisão de tentar fugir.

Eu comecei a contar e decidi que eu tiraria o seu cartão de crédito se chegasse a cinco, vendo ela minha decisão, já estava ao meu alcance antes que eu dissesse três.

Ela é tão miúda que cabe no meu colo sem dificuldade, eu me sentei na cama de modo que ela pudesse estender seu corpo na cama e também sobre o meu colo.

Ela estava com um vestidinho solto que tornou tudo mais fácil, quando eu ergui sua saia ela choramingou.

"Por favor, papaizinho pelada não! Dói!"

"A idéia é exatamente essa, filha."

Ela protegeu o traseiro com mão quando eu puxei a calcinha até as coxas, não por vergonha, mas por medo do primeiro tapa.

Então eu segurei sua mão nas costas, Alice pode ser valente pra muita coisa, mas morre de medo de uma palmada.

Não adiantaria em nada pedir pra ela tirar a mão, pois acabaria por colocar de novo, por essa razão mantive sua mão presa enquanto começava.

"Porque você está levando essa palmada Alice?"

Eu comecei o meu ritual de disciplina.

"Porque eu desobedeci e apostei dinheiro com os meus irmãos."

"O que mais?"

"Por que eu encobri o Edi e a Rose com a corrida de carros"

"E...?"

"Por tentar fugir da palmada?, Aaah! Papai eu não fugi"

"Vir depois de uma contagem e uma ameaça também se enquadra como fuga mocinha."

PAFT!*AAAAAi!

Ela gritou depois do primeiro tapa.

Eu normalmente bato até chorar, mas isso vale mais para Rose e Jazz, e às vezes para Edward.

Quando apronta sozinho, ele fica com vergonha de chorar por causa dos dois irmãos mais velhos, mas quando está todo mundo na dança, ele faz igual ao Emmett e antes mesmo de começar, já cai no berreiro.

Já Alice, se fosse apanhar até chorar, nem apanharia, pois no primeiro tapa ela já começa a espernear como uma garotinha pequena.

PAFT!*AiAiAi papai

PAFT!*dói papai dói!

PAFT!*eu vou ser boasinha!

PAFT!**por favoooooor

PAFT!***aaaaaaaiiii

PAFT!**papaisinhooo

PAFT!*aiaiai

PAFT!**AAAAAAAHHh

PAFT!**PaaaaaaRAAA

PAFT!**AAAAAAAAAiiiiiii!

Depois de dez palmadas bem dadas eu parei, ela chorava de doer o peito, ela consegue ver quase tudo, e quase nunca se encrenca comigo, por isso seu bumbum não estava muito acostumado.

Vesti sua calcinha e baixei a saia do seu vestido, ela levantou do meu colo esfregando o bumbum com uma mão e os olhos com a outra.

Eu a abracei e ela chorou ainda mais

"D-Desculpa p-papai."

"Você está perdoada meu amor você sabe que o papai te ama e quer o melhor pra vocês não sabe?"

"Eu te amo papai"

"Eu também te amo, mas não desobedeça de novo ok?"

"Eu prometo paizinho"

Eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei deitada de lado pra não encostar o bumbum na cama, dei um beijo na sua bochecha e a informei.

"Você está de castigo no seu quarto até amanhã"

Minha mão estava na maçaneta da porta quando eu a ouvi me chamar.

"Papai..."

"Sim minha Bonequinha..."

"Você ainda vai bater no Jazz com cinto da disciplina?"

"Sim eu vou, o que ele fez foi inaceitável e você sabe disso meu bem."

Ao sair, eu pude perceber que ela começou a chorar de novo com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Eu não podia acreditar, que Jasper receberia uma simples palmada pela aposta, agora estava na pior de todas as situações.

_**Continua ...**_

**A/N- É isso, Jazz agora está tão ferrado quanto Emmett no canto do escritório esperando pelo pai, mas essa conversa garante arrancar mais lágrimas do que a própria surra, você gostou do 7? Deixe-me saber o que você achou, deixe um review.**


	8. Único e verdadeiro

**A/N- Não possuo nenhum direito sobre esses personagens, os mesmo são de Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N- estou feliz em finalmente postar esse capítulo, pois é a primeira vez que escrevo pelo POV do Jazz, espero que gostem**

**AGRADECIMENTO- Todos os novos fãs de "Primeiro problema em Forks" adoro a assiduidade dos primeiros fãs, mas estou realmente feliz em ver nomes novos aparecendo nos reviews, façam login, para que eu possa carinhosamente responde-los, mas sintam-se também à vontade no anonimato.**

**Primeiro problema em Forks 8**

**POV Jasper**

Eu olhava para os meus sapatos subindo a cada degrau me levando ao encontro da merda que eu causei.

Cada passo era como gongo que soava indicando o início de mais uma luta entre os meus sentimentos, eram um misto, de raiva e pena do meu irmão, proteção e impotência para com Alice, desapontamento e vergonha do meu pai, autocontrole, frustração e medo.

"_Sim, medo, eu posso ser o filho durão, mas lógico que eu tenho medo da correção do meu pai, mas eu não fico dando uma de bebê chorão como meu irmão mais novo, nem de escandaloso como o meu irmão mais velho, mas a mão dele e aquele cinto doem como o inferno, Além do mais meu pai bate até agente chorar, o que não é nenhum problema para minha Alice nem para os molengas dos meus irmãos, mas Rose e eu apanhamos até não agüentar mais, uma hora vou acabar tentando aquele beicinho do Edward ou os gritos de clemência do Emmett só pra ver no que é que d_á_."_

Eu ri do meu próprio pensamento, sem chance de isso acontecer, de jeito nenhum eu iria choramingar como um bebezinho de chupeta e fraldas ou correr gritando como um moleque, eu poderia at_é_ ser um eterno adolescente e apanhar na bunda, mas não uma criança de cinco anos de idade como eles...

Eu já tinha chegado ao topo da escada quando eu ouvi...

_PAFT!*AiAiAi papai_

O primeiro tapa no traseiro de Alice, me tirou do meu devaneio, como eu queria poder salvá-la, entrar lá, tirá-la do colo dele e tomá-la em meus braços, mas ela era sua filha também e ele tinha todo direito de corrigir a nós cinco, uma vez que nós o desobedecemos.

Ela já implorava para ele parar no terceiro tapa, isso não ia durar muito, ele a mima tanto que ele não iria passar de dez, eu só precisava ser forte.

Estava dobrando o corredor e dei um passo pra trás quando vi de longe minha mãe parada na porta do nosso quarto, encolhendo os ombros e apertando os olhos a cada palmada, segurando algo que parecia um pijama nas mãos.

Assim que, felizmente acabou ela se dirigiu ao escritório e eu continuei a andar despercebidamente, diminuindo os passos ao passar pela nossa porta ouvi meu pai consolando minha pequena Alice, ele oferece tanto amor e segurança a ela que ele mal podia acreditar no que eu fizera.

"Como ela poderia precisar ser protegida de alguém assim?"

Continuei andando pra dar-lhes privacidade.

Eu já chegara à porta do escritório e resolvi que a abriria com cuidado e a cena que eu vi e ouvi, foi impagável, aquilo me daria motivos pra provocar meu irmão Emmett por pelo menos dez anos.

Minha mãe estava vestindo uma cueca nele!

Foi a coisa mais fofinha de se ver, ela disse...

"Deixa que a mamãe vista pra que você não precise se abaixar, meu Ursinho."

E o cara deixou!

Eu precisava ver o resto, fiquei calado e imóvel assistindo.

"Obrigado mamãe, você me veste a calça também?"

Ele pediu em um tom tão dramático que eu me segurei pra não desmanchar em risadas.

Ele começou a derramar algumas lágrimas fungando baixinho e ela o abraçou.

"Xiiii! Meu ursinho... venha, deite aqui no colinho da mamãe!"

"Mas e o papai?"

"Não se preocupe querido, deixe o papai comigo."

Ela sentou-se no sofá e ele deitou ao seu lado com a cabeça no colo dela.

"Porque você está chorando meu Ursinho?"

Ela estava se desmanchando de mimos por ele.

"Está doendo mamãe, ele bateu muito e com força."

Ele fez um bico parecido com o do Edward.

"Ooh...! Meu Ursinho, nós dois sabemos que não é por isso, você é o meu menino mais forte."

"_O que ela quer dizer com isso? Pensei que eu fosse o seu menino mais forte!"_

Pensei sozinho.

"Conta pra mamãe o que está aconteceu... Por que você ainda esta chorando?"

Ela insistiu.

"Ele bateu at_é_ na Lice mamãe, ele vai bater em todos, e a culpa e toda minha!"

Ele lamentou e eu pude sentir a sua sinceridade.

Ele começou a soluçar chorando novamente.

"E ele não me perdoou mamãe, ele me bateu com raiva, e depois ele nem me abraçou e me mandou pro canto de castigo, ele ainda está chateado comigo e meus irmãos vão ficar também, até a Rose, eu só tenho você mamãe."

Ele ergueu o corpo para abraçá-la sentando sobre o traseiro dolorido que há alguns minutos atrás era motivo pra ser vestido pela mãe, seu coração estava doendo muito mais, de repente a fragilidade infantil do meu irmão já não parecia mais tão divertida pra mim.

Eu raspei a garganta, já não havia mais sentido em passar despercebido uma vez que a graça toda acabara.

Eu fui até ele e me ajoelhei à beira do sofá com uma mão no joelho da minha mãe.

"Ooh...Em! Não estamos chateados com você, ainda mais depois da surra que você levou, e o papai só está nervoso, ele ainda vai vir aqui falar com você, tenho certeza que ele te ama como sempre, eu mesmo pude sentir lá em baixo o quanto ele estava sofrendo pela surra que ele te deu."

Ele soltou o pescoço dela pra olhar pra mim, se ele pudesse corar ele estaria vermelho beterraba.

"Você acha Jazz?"

"E claro que sim! Ele não vai te deixar aqui pra sempre, ele deve estar esperando pra falar com você por ultimo pelo que você fez. Você ficou louco CARA! Segurar justamente o cinto da disciplina?"

"É, eu sei..."

Ele disse formando um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

Além do mais, quem poderia ficar com raiva do Ursinhiiinho.

Eu disse provocando, ele me deu um soco no braço ficando em posição de ataque me forçando a fazer o mesmo.

"Meninos!"

Minha mãe falou em tom de aviso tentando esconder a satisfação em ver que o verdadeiro Emmett estava de volta.

"Já cheega"

Ela disse com doçura.

Vão pro seus cantos antes que seu pai apareça.

"Eu vou conversar com seu pai sobre você meu Anjinho."

Ela me informou beijando a minha testa.

"Éeee Anjinho... a mamãe vai falar com o papai pra não bater no seu bumbum."

"Paft!* aaaauu! Mãe, minha bunda tá doendo!"

Uma palmada da minha mãe parou a provocação dele.

"É! Mas pelo menos, vou poder vestir minha cueca sozinho depois."

Paft!*

"Vaaai pro seu canto!"

Dessa vez foi na minha bunda que ela bateu.

"Vocês vão acabar conseguindo impossível tarefa de causar um ataque cardíaco em uma vampira, escutem o que eu estou falando!"

Ela disse abrindo a porta pra sair, mas deu de cara com o meu pai.

"Ataque cardíaco? O que está havendo aqui?"

"Nada não."

Ela disse nos protegendo, ele estivera falando com Alice ou fazendo outra coisa e não prestara atenção em nada, pois eu podia sentir do canto em que eu estava a sua curiosidade.

"Nós precisamos conversar, amor."

Ela disse pegando a sua mão como se fosse guiá-lo para fora do escritório, mas ele a parou.

"Depois que eu tiver uma conversa com Jasper."

Ele disse e tremi por dentro ao sentir a sua determinação, eu estava realmente ferrado.

"Confie em mim Esme eu não vou machucar seu Anjinho, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer, que eu não vou prejudicar meus filhos? Já estou ficando cansado disso!"

Ela arregalou os olhos com o tom de voz que ele usou, ele não costumava falar assim com ela, alguém deve tê-lo deixado nervoso.

_"Que sorte a minha."_

Pensei com sarcasmo.

"Emmett, vá com sua mãe."

Ele disse num tom frio.

"Pro quarto de hospedes."

Ele completou.

A porta fechou com click ecoando pelo escritório, ele puxou uma cadeira e falou finalmente

"Sente-se aqui Major."

Eu relaxei por um instante ao ouvi-lo me chamar pelo apelido carinhoso que ele me dera, ele podia até chamar as meninas de Princesa e Boneca, mas Emmett, Edward e eu éramos, Campeão, Doutor e Major, principalmente nos nossos momentos só de garotos.

Eu me virei e caminhei em direção a cadeira olhando pra baixo, eu não conseguia encarar seus olhos, e me sentei olhando para minhas mãos nervosas, que não paravam de se mexer entre os meus joelhos, e pra piorar ele permaneceu em pé.

"Olhe pra mim filho."

Eu olhei com tanto constrangimento que eu podia explodir, e ainda por cima ele me perguntou.

"Posso fazer-lhe algumas perguntas?"

"_Oh! isso é tão doloroso, ele pedindo permissão como se eu tivesse lhe tirado o direito de falar comigo como quisesse, como se eu não fosse um de seus filhos."_

"Sim senhor."

Eu disse na tentativa de dar-lhe o respeito merecido por todos esses anos de dedicação e paternidade.

"O que você acha que Alice significa pra mim?"

"Uma filha, senhor."

Eu disse olhando para os botões da minha gola pólo.

"Olhe pra mim quando estiver falando comigo."

Ele ordenou como um cubo de gelo.

"Sim senhor."

"Você teme que eu venha prejudicar minha própria filha, a quem eu amo tanto?"

Ooh meu Deus! Eu não iria durar por muito tempo, eu podia sentir toda a dor que ele sentia, meus olhos estavam começando a formar lágrimas de remorso quando eu respondi com uma voz engasgada e vacilante.

"Não senhor."

"E você sabe o que você significa pra mim?"

"_Porque ele não puxa logo um cito, e arranca logo a minha pele? Eu prefiro muito mais uma surra tripla do que a dor dessa palavras."_

"Um filho senhor."

"Então você pode, por favor, parar de me chamar de senhor?"

"Sim papai."

"Jasper meu filho, você precisa entender o papel de um pai, não é só dar mesada, comprar roupas levar pra caçar ou jogar baseball, é também matricular nos colégios chatos, assinar boletins, dar sermões de duas horas, fazer regras e cuidar pra que sejam obedecidas e punir quando não forem, é procurar saber onde anda, com quem anda e o que anda fazendo, eu sei que é chato, mas isso que faz com que vocês confiem em mim, se sintam seguros no mundo que eu criei pra vocês e se sintam amados.

Eu não podia mais agüentar, e em um instante eu estava chorando com os braços envoltos nele chorando.

"Perdoe-me Carlisle, me perdoa papai!"

Ele devolveu o abraço perguntando o porquê com curiosidade, eu nunca chorava antes de uma surra e nem pedia perdão pra tentar fugir, ele sabia não ser esse o motivo.

"Que é isso filho? Explica pro papai!"

"Você é o único pai que eu tive, meu genitor só se preocupava em me treinar como um soldado, nunca me amou, só me exibiu, meu criador, além de ser uma mulher só me usou como soldado assassino, você não é só o melhor pai de todos é também o único."

"Eu te amo tanto meu filho, tanto quanto aos seus irmãos que foram criados por mim, e eu sei que o seu dom te permite ver que isso é verdade não é mesmo?"

"Eu também te amo papai"

Eu disse saindo do seu abraço e limpando o meu rosto com a camiseta.

"Você tem consciência da gravidade do que você fez?"

Ele perguntou me trazendo de volta a realidade.

"Sim papai, e entendo que eu mereço ser punido."

Ele sentou-se no sofá deu um tapinha no colo e apontou pra as minhas calças

"Tire."

Eu revirei os olhos em desgosto.

"_Merda!"_

Foi meu único pensamento

"Eu preciso mesmo?"

Essa era de longe a coisa mais embaraçosa de todas.

"Eu sinto muito você sabe as regras, calças e cuecas, por favor."

Eu o fiz e em seguida deitei bruços no seu colo, e antes de começar ele me fez repetir meus delitos em voz alta.

"Por que você está recebendo essa palmada meu filho?"

"Por apostar com meus irmãos, por encobrir a corrida de Edward e Rose e por rosnar pra você."

"Não filho, você está recebendo essa palmada somente por apostar com seus irmãos e por encobrir a corrida de Edward e Rose."

Eu sabia o que isso significava.

Sem mais demoras a palmada começou num ritmo lento que aumentava o ardor.

PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! ***

PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! ***

PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! *** PAFT! ***

Eu já estava quase me entregando as lágrimas e começando gemer quando ele pegou um ritmo mais rápido.

PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * hurr…

PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! *Oow! PAFT! * PAFT! *

PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! *AAAuuu

Minha bunda estava em chamas, mas agora que eu iria aprender uma bela lição.

"Na mesa filho."

"_Cara!... isso vai doer como o inferno."_

Eu pensei esfregando a minha bunda no caminho.

Curvei-me e ele perguntou.

"Por que você esta recebendo essa surra Jasper?

"Por rosnar para o senhor, papai."

Dei um gemido quando cinto bateu na minha bunda dolorida.

SHLAP!*** hurrrr

As próximas cintadas vieram acompanhadas de uma palestra

SHLAP!* NUNCA

SHLAP!* NUNCA

SHLAP!*MAIS

SHLAP!*PENSE

SHLAP!*EM FAZER

SHLAP!*ISSO

SHLAP!*NUNCA

SHLAP!*MAIS

SHLAP!*ROSNE

SHLAP!*PRA MIM

SHLAP!*NUNCA

SHLAP!*MAIS

SHLAP!*ROSNE

SHLAP!*PRO SEU PAI

SHLAP!*ENTENDEU?

SHLAP!*Siiiiiimm!

SHLAP!*sim PAAAAI

SHLAP!*EU ENTENDiiii!

SHLAP!*pare, por favor, papai!

SHLAP!*perdão papai, eu não faço mais!

SHLAP!*AAAAAAiii iaiaiai...

Eu finalmente rompi em lágrimas e ele parou.

Ele pegou as minhas calças pra mim, eu senti inveja do Em nessa hora, meu pai parece que adivinhou e se abaixou vestindo-me como um garotinho depois de um banho, eu gemi quando a cueca e o jeans encostaram-se à minha bunda, então meu pai chamou minha mãe baixando novamente a minha calça.

"Eeesme, traga-me um moletom para o Jazz, por favor!"

Droga! Minha mãe me veria só de cueca.

Ela estava lá em três segundos, entregou a ele e recebeu um olhar da parte dele que pedia privacidade, então saiu.

Ele me vestiu e me deu um abraço parando os meus soluços.

"Você está perdoado meu filho, eu te amo, mas não vamos repetir isso de novo em Major!"

Ele disse bagunçando meu cabelo e beijando minha testa.

"Você e Emmett estão de castigo no quarto de hospedes até segunda ordem."

"Agora vamos, por que eu tenho uma feira de carros pra organizar."

Do escritório mesmo eu ouvi meus irmãos, Rose e Edward começando a brigar chorando e culpando um ao outro...

_**Continua...**_

**A/N- Aqui está o tão esperado capitulo 8, Jasper não é nada fácil de escrever, espero que eu tenha feito direito, dixe-me saber, REVIEW**


	9. O veredicto

**A /N- Mau posso acreditar, P.P.F está chegando a 10 capítulos! Devo tudo isso a cada um de vocês, que ao postarem reviews, fazem com que eu não me sinta sozinha, amo todos vocês, desculpem-me pela demora e aproveitem.**

**(Persongens pertencem à escritora Stephenie Meyer)**

**Primeiro problema em Forks **

**Capítulo 9**

**O Veredicto**

**POV Rosalie**

Eu estava presa na garagem com o idiota do meu irmãozinho caçula, caçulas são mesmo como uma sarna que você coça, mas não pode se livrar.

Meu pai deu dez palmadas na bunda da minha irmã, eu sabia que não teria a mesma sorte, não porque ela era a bonequinha do papai, afinal de contas eu era sua princesinha, mas sim pelo vacilo que Edward e eu demos.

Mas eu nunca iria reconhecer isso.

Nossos carros todos já haviam chegado no dia anterior e ocupavam toda a garagem junto com algumas caixas.

As caixas com nossos equipamentos de viajem estavam todas alí. Essa garagem de Forks tinha sido equipada com armários pra guardar de tudo, desde nossos materiais esportivos e ferramentas até mochilas e passaportes, principalmente porque aqui tem seres que sabem da nossa existência, em caso de fuga, tinha que estar tudo à mão.

Papai já ia acertar as contas com Jasper quando eu comecei a rir do meu irmão que estava choramingando e alisando seu Aston.

"Despedindo-se da namorada Edward?"

Ele olhou pra mim irritado e estourou uma briga.

ED-"Cala boca sua loira burra, a culpa é toda sua!"

RS-"Buuurra não! Porque eu entendo mais de carros do que você!"

ED- "Bruxa sem coração!"

RS- "Bebe chorão!"

ED- "Idiota!"

RS- "Otário!"

ED- "Sua metida!"

RS- "Moleque mimado!"

ED- "Moleque mimado, eu? Você é que é uma mimada ridícula!"

RS- "Quer saber Edward? Vá lamber sabão!"

RS- "Vá você!"

ED- "Vá você!"

RS- "Você!"

ED-"Você!"

"Porque não vão os dois?"

A voz do meu pai ecoou pela garagem e nós congelamos, não o tínhamos visto parado ali.

Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito olhando pra nós.

"_Droga! não era pra ele estar dando uma surra no Jazz agora?"_

Eu pensei.

Meu irmão levantou as sobrancelhas em resposta a minha pergunta mental.

Foi então que me lembrei da ameaça que ele fizera ao subir as escadas puxando Alice pelo punho. Meu irmão gemeu baixinho.

"Merda!"

Ou ele ouvira minha _epifania_ ou o pensamento do meu pai.

Foi um sussurro tão baixinho que meu pai quase não ouviu. (Quase) essa era a palavra, porque meu pai descruzou os braços, mostrando o sabonete que tinha nas mãos.

"Então você quer ser o primeiro não é Edward? ABRA A BOCA!"

Ele ordenou estendendo aquele troço branco nojento na nossa direção.

Meu irmão recolheu os lábios formando uma linha e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo com os olhos apavorados.

**"Eeedwaaard..."**

Meu pai avisou com uma voz baixa e perigosa.

Os olhos do meu irmãozinho marejavam de veneno.

Papai fez um movimento pra baixo, típico de quem vai pegar um chinelo, mas ele estava de sapatos.

Eu não podia acreditar na falta de sorte do meu irmão caçula, essas caixas tinham que estar alí? Meu pai farejou e encontrou seu chinelo de praia, rápido até para um vampiro.

Edward se emaranhava entre os carros e ele o perseguia.

"Venha já aqui! Edward Antony Cullen!"

"Eu já calei papai! Eu já calei! Eu não vou mais insultar minha irmãzinha linda, não é maninha?"

Eu resolvi entrar no jogo, a final eu também não queria ter a boca lavada com sabão.

"Isso mesmo maninho, nós já paramos papai, olha só."

Abracei o meu irmão, o que meu pai não viu por trás do carro, fui eu pisando no pé dele, e ele foi esperto o suficiente pra não me dedurar.

Papai parou a perseguição e apertou os olhos desconfiado.

"Eu não vou falar outra vez! Vigiem. A boca. De vocês. Já fazem mais de trinta anos que levei suas bocas e dei-lhes uma surra daquelas, só por causa disso, eu não hesitarei em fazê-lo novamente. Levem em conta a surra que vocês já tem guardada por causa da corrida. Eu vou subir pra falar com Jasper e não quero ouvir mais um piu vindo dessa garagem, entenderam?"

Edward desprendeu o pé do meu e devolveu o pisão.

Eu gemi disfarçadamente e meu pai insistiu gritando.

"ENTENDERAM!"

"Sim senhor."

Respondemos quase ao mesmo tempo.

Ele deu as costas e saiu bufando, o pobre do meu irmão Jasper estava mesmo ferrado.

A surra do Jazz foi uma tortura de se ouvir, o cinto da disciplina estralava em sua bunda e ecoava pela casa com a palestra do meu pai, soltamos o ar preso nos pulmões quando ele finalmente chorou, pois sabíamos que tinha chegado o fim.

Depois de consolá-lo, ouvimo-lo mencionar uma feira de carros.

Dessa vez o bebê chorão fui eu, eu não conseguia imaginar o meu lindo MW sendo dirigido por um humano idiota.

Dei um empurrão no meu irmão que já estava chorando também após entender claramente o que meu pai dissera.

Ele devolveu o empurrão com um insulto baixinho, começamos a discutir entre sussurros, até que ele me chamou de feia, quando menos percebemos a discussão já estava ecoando pela casa.

Edward puxou o meu brinco predileto e o atirou pelo basculante, eu me agarrei aquelas madeixas bronzeadas e de repente estávamos rolando no chão entre tapas, eu sabia que iria apanhar do papai por isso, mas antes eu iria arrancar as orelhas daquele fedelho mimado.

As mãos da minha mãe agarraram meus braços por trás e eu vi meu pai puxando o meu irmão.

Ainda ouvíamos os rosnados um do outro quando a voz do meu pai estremeceu as paredes.

"O QUE DEU EM VOCÊS?"

"VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU ESTOU BRINCANDO?"

"ME DEEM SOMENTE UM MOTIVO PRA NÃO POR TODOS ESSES CARROS A VENDA AGORA MESMO!"

Éramos puro desespero e arrependimento.

Meu pai pegou a orelha do meu irmão com uma mão e a minha com a outra.

"Calma Carlisle! Você não vai querer fazer isso com raiva vai?"

Minha mãe pediu assumindo o controle como a única pessoa que estava pensando direito naquele momento.

"Eu não vou bater neles agora, Esme."

Ele respondeu puxando nos dois para fora da garagem pelas orelhas.

"AU! AU! AU! AU!"

Guiou-nos até a sala e jogou-nos no sofá.

"ABRAÇADOS!"

Ele não podia estar falando sério!

"AGORA!"

Seu grito fez com que nós nos _agarrássemos._

"DESCULPAS!"

Nós nos desculpamos.

"BEIJO NO ROSTO!"

Nós nos beijamos.

Ele respirou fundo e parou de gritar.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui de castigo abraçados até eu me acalmar e decidir o que fazer, e eu juro por Deus que vão se arrepender se voltarem a brigar."

A minha mãe o acompanhou subindo as escadas, e olhou pra nós com um olhar de decepção, ele olhou pra trás e ordenou ao meu irmão.

"E mantenha o seu radarzinho desligado dos nossos pensamentos, concentre-se em outra coisa, isso é uma ordem!"

"Vamos amor!"

Minha mãe pediu abraçando-o pela cintura o impulsionando a continuar subindo.

Ficamos abraçados de lado por mais ou menos uma hora, aquela tortura me pareceu mais um dia inteiro.

O grande Carlisle voltou com um veredicto e com todos os meus irmãos.

Todos gemeram ao sentar-se, Jasper estava de moletom, Emmett de pijama e Alice ainda com seu vestidinho, é claro.

"Aqui está o que vai acontecer..."

Ele parecia calmo e determinado.

"Vocês vão ficar de castigo juntos no quarto de Edward, Emmett vai para o seu quarto deixando Jasper sozinho no de hóspedes e Alice sozinha no deles, até segunda ordem, com exceção de Alice, que eu já disse que ficará até amanhã."

Revirei os olhos disfarçadamente, mas meu pai viu.

"Não adianta fazer careta não mocinha, você sabe muito bem que ela só desobedeceu a uma ordem, enquanto você extrapolou todos os limites hoje."

Isso não era nada, o pior ainda estava por vir, os carros.

"Os carros de Edward e Rose, serão todos vendidos, com exceção do Volvo, que não pertence só aos dois, mas aos cinco, a partir de hoje nessa garagem somente estarão, o Jipe do Emmett, o carro que Alice e Jasper compartilham, o Volvo de vocês cinco irem para escola, e a minha Mercedes."

Eu sentia as minhas lágrimas escorrendo e ouvia Edward soluçando baixinho.

Nenhum dos cinco está autorizado a dirigir até segunda ordem, sua mãe e eu vamos levá-los e buscá-los da escola enquanto durar o castigo, sua mãe vai levar Emmett, Jasper e Alice no Volvo, eu levarei vocês dois na Mercedes.

E isso seria mega constrangedor, nem Edward tem mais idade pra ser levado pro colégio pelos pais, mesmo que no primeiro ano ele é sempre matriculado com dezesseis, ele teria idade pra dirigir.

"O Jipe ficará guardado já que passeios e caças distantes estão proibidos."

Os garotos gemeram, eles detestam caçar perto de casa.

"Se até o natal vocês se comportarem, eu vou pensar em dar a vocês dois um carro pra cada."

Ele apontou pra nós.

Isso era pior do que qualquer surra, os carros que Edward e eu colecionávamos eram relíquias que nem eram mais fabricadas, mesmo que eu ganhasse outro MW e Edward ganhasse outro Aston, tínhamos peças que jamais seriam repostas.

Senti pena do Edward, pois eu tinha Emmett e o garoto nem se quer tem uma namorada. Se os carros eram quase tudo pra mim, eram tudo pra ele.

"Tvs, Video games, internet, celurares, estão proibidos enquanto durar o tempo nos quartos, depois estarão de castigo em casa, sem piano sem esportes sem compras virtuais, de casa pro colégio e do colégio pra casa."

Ficamos todos calados enquanto ele ditava nossa sentença.

"O tempo nos quartos, o tempo em casa, e o tempo sem dirigir, será decidido de acordo com o comportamento de vocês. Isso é tudo."

Ele começou a dispensar seus presidiários para suas celas.

"Emmett, para o nosso quarto, Alice para o seu e Jasper de volta para o quarto de hospedes."

Depois que todos já estavam escada a cima ele olhou de volta pra nós.

"Rose e Edward pro escritório juntos, pois vamos discutir a corrida de carros e vocês vão apanhar um na presença do outro."

Meu queixo caiu e meu irmão arregalou os olhos e disse sem pensar.

"Sem chance!"

"Desculpe-me filho, eu acho que eu não ouvi direito, você pode repetir?"

Meu pai falou com a voz encharcada de sarcasmo.

"Nada não..."

O idiota respondeu baixinho.

"_Cara! Tem horas em que eu penso que esse garoto é suicida."_

"Pra cima os dois!"

Meu pai bateu o martelo.

_**Continua...**_

**A/N- Review,**___**por favor, por favor, por favor!**___**É muito importante pra mim, esse capitulo está divido em duas partes pois não queria fazê-los esperar demais, recompense-me com sua opinião, estou digitando o 10 pra postar amanhã, espero que eu consiga, meu tempo está apertado.**


	10. Entre tapas e beijos

**A/N- como prometido aqui estamos nós, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo 10 a mais nova fã de P.P.F, Morgana Bauer de Portugal, um beijão bem brasileiro para você.**

**Em comemoração ao décimo capítulo, \o/ eu reformei o capítulo 1 e o capítulo 2, e nomeei todos os capítulos, mesmo pra quem já leu vale a pena dar uma olhadinha. E quem sabe até um "reviewsinho"**

**Vamos continuar de onde paramos ainda pelo POV da Rose...**

**Primeiro problema em Forks**

**capítulo 10**

**Entre Tapas e Beijos**

**POV Rose**

_Meu pai bateu o martelo..._

Ele estava parado no caminho do sofá para a escada.

Eu que não fui nem boba nem nada, evitei passar sozinha usando Edward como escudo.

Meu pai deu uma palmada nele pela rebeldia recente.

Ele pulou cobrindo o traseiro com as costas das mãos.

Sinceramente, estávamos indo para discutir com o cinto da disciplina, uma corrida que nem se quer aconteceu, só não era mais exagero do que bater no meu irmão na minha frente, eu preferiria passar uma semana inteira abraçada ao idiota mimado, do que assistir meu irmãozinho levar uma surra de cinto.

Qualquer um deles, mas Edward é especial pra mim, somente eu é que posso causar-lhe dor, ele é meu irmãozinho caçula e esse é o meu dever.

Edward já estava chorando em silêncio, era de cortar o coração ver suas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas.

"Pare de chorar!"

Eu sussurrei baixinho.

"Papai, olha a Rose aqui, olha!"

"Rosalie..."

Meu pai falou com firmeza.

Eu odiava quando ele me chamava de Rosalie, normalmente eu sou, Princesinha, Princesa ou Rose, Rosalie é só quando ele está bravo comigo, e Rosalie Cullen significa que eu estou na merda.

"_Dedo duro!"_

Pensei pra ele, que me mostrou a língua, escondido do papai, lógico.

Passamos pela porta e eu vi a almofada do sofá rasgada... _"Emmett"._ O cinto estava em cima da mesa e uma cadeira no meio do escritório... _"Jasper"._

Aquele lugar parecia tão sinistro em uma situação como aquela, mas naquele dia estava pior, os quadros ainda não tinham sido pendurados, os livros ainda estavam nas caixas, as perdes limpas e as estantes vazias faziam o lugar parecer a sala da tortura.

Eu me perguntava, com que urgência o cinto da disciplina tivera sido pendurado atrás da porta.

Alguns pequenos detalhes já tinham sido arrumados no dia anterior quando papai veio verificar a entrega dos carros e da mudança?

Eu pude notar alguns materiais de escritório mexidos e percebi que ele passara por aqui ontem, ou ele já estivera prevendo alguma coisa ou leva mesmo a nossa disciplina muito a sério.

Foi então que me lembrei, do que ele disse ontem depois de determinar que o Aston e o MW também viessem no caminhão cegonha junto com os outros.

**Flash back**

"Não, não e não!"

"Vocês não vão dirigindo pra Forks e ponto final!"

Meu pai disse encerrando o assunto.

"Mas por que o Emmett pode dirigir e nós não?"

Meu irmão insistiu.

"Porque o Jipe não está turbinado, e eu pensei já ter encerrado esse assunto Edward. Os cinco no Jipe, eu já falei!"

Eu cruzei os braços em desgosto franzindo as sobrancelhas, e Edward cruzou os dele batendo o pé com raiva.

Meu pai que já estava virando as costas voltou-se pra nós.

"Então é assim que vocês querem não é?"

Mantivemos a nossa postura, mas um traço de medo podia ser notado facilmente em ossos olhos.

O que ele quisera dizer com 'assim'?

Emmett, Jasper e Alice irão no Jipe e vocês dois virão no Mercedes comigo e sua mãe, e se eu tiver que desemburrar vocês por causa disso, será no escritório de Forks. Agora descruzem esses braços, melhorem suas caras e vão arrumar suas coisas, eu vou pra lá hoje recepcionar os carros e a mudança pra ver se chegará tudo bem, levar uns papéis ao hospital, e sua mãe vai ficar de olho em vocês dois, é melhor que amanhã quando eu voltar para buscá-los eu tenha boas notícias de vocês dois.

Saímos juntos da presença dele a ponto de rosnar, mas não éramos malucos, mas quanto a se trancar no quarto emburrados, sabíamos que mamãe não contaria.

**Fim do flash back**

Subiu um frio na minha espinha, quando me lembrei que Edward e eu estávamos empurrando sua paciência desde ontem, e que esse cinto já estivera aqui esperando por nossa provável rebeldia.

Ficamos parados no meio do escritório sem saber se sentávamos ou permanecíamos em pé, já tínhamos vacilado o suficiente pra um ano.

Ele mandou que sentássemos e pediu.

"Eu quero saber desde o início, essa história de corrida, quem foi que começou com isso? Você quer começar?"

Ele disse olhando pra mim e percebendo que eu não estava chorando como Edward.

"Claro que sim papai. O que acontece é que o Edward não consegue admitir que eu seja melhor em mecânica do que ele, e teve o desplante de me dizer, enquanto eu turbinava o meu carro, que o dele estava melhor, eu propus darmos partida nos motores para comparar os sons, e ele propôs uma corrida."

Apontei o dedo pra ele em acusação.

"Sua grande mentirosa! Eu só disse que nem em uma corrida você provaria isso."

Ele se defendeu.

"Então você admite ter sido o primeiro a falar em corrida."

"É, mas foi você quem disse - Então vamos ver."

Ele disse soluçando e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, não dava pra dizer se ele aparentava dez ou doze, mas nunca dezessete.

"Pois eu nego e é a minha palavra contra a sua."

Eu rebati com segurança.

"Já não me importa mais quem propôs, já que o outro aceitou prontamente, o que me importa é que todo o meu discurso sobre preservação humana foi totalmente ignorado."

Ele já estava perdendo a paciência novamente, mas Edward e eu discutirmos, já era uma coisa natural e inevitável, eu nem sei como é que conseguimos passar trinta anos sem sermos pegos aos palavrões, a surra de trinta anos atrás foi tão feia, que sempre que a coisa esquenta de verdade nós discutimos longe dos nossos pais, mas hoje eu acho que tocar em nossos carros nos deixou vulneráveis demais pra calcular direito.

O sermão do eu pai parecia ser eterno.

"...Nosso estilo de vida não é uma brincadeira, ou um jogo divertido, eu me pergunto no caso de um acidente envolvendo humanos, o que aconteceria... hum? Se o acidente não matasse o que a presença de sangue faria a vocês?"

Edward baixou a cabeça ao lembrar que pra ele era mais difícil do que pra mim, eu nunca provara o sangue humano como Edward, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não desperta o meu instinto, afinal o meu dom é impetuosidade e não compaixão igual o do meu pai.

"E se um outro humano morresse por causa de vocês? Não haveria surra que amenizasse a culpa, eu faço regras para o bem de vocês... e _blá blá blá blá_... ... ..."

_**Duas horas depois...**_

"Eu preciso repetir isso tudo?"

Ele perguntou pondo as mãos nos quadris.

"Não senhor!"

Respondemos em desespero.

"Booom... então vamos acabar com isso, levantem-se!"

Nós levantamos, mas não sabíamos o que fazer, nunca apanhávamos juntos, já ficamos de castigo abraçados juntos inúmeras vezes, já ficamos preso no mesmo quarto, já dividimos o mesmo animal, e todos os castigos que os pais aplicam em irmãos brigões, mas eu nunca fui obrigada assistir um irmão meu apanhando de verdade, talvez um puxão de orelhas, uma chinelada ou duas, uma varada como o Emmett hoje na estrada, ou uma palmada como Edward antes de subir, mas não uma surra real.

"Já que você mencionou primeiro a palavra proibida desde o último aviso, desaperte as calças Edward!"

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu ouvira, ele bateria na nossa bunda nua na frente um do outro?

Ele não mandou Edward tirar, mas somente desapertar as calças e deitar no seu colo.

Depois que Edward estava de bruços ele puxou seu jeans e boxes até os joelhos.

Se a expressão morrer de vergonha existisse meu irmãozinho estaria morto agora, mas como somente a expressão chorar de vergonha é que existe, foi o que ele fez, ao me ouvir pensar de onde é que mamãe tirou seu apelido, seu bumbunzinho era tão bonitinho como o bumbum de um bebê, ela provavelmente já tinha o visto nos seus anos de filho único, eu não pensei de propósito para constrangê-lo, mas tanta fofura era inevitável.

Meu pai cobrou suas confissões.

"Por que você está recebendo essa palmada, Edward?"

Ele respondeu chorando.

"Por apostar dinheiro com Emmett, esconder a verdade e brigar com minha irmã."

Quando pensei que o primeiro tapa viria, me pai surpreendeu com uma pergunta.

"E por que você está sendo obrigada a assistir ao seu irmão sendo punido?"

Meu pai nunca entrega uma punição sem ter absoluta certeza de que nos sabemos o motivo, eu sempre achei uma besteira, mas pela primeira vez a resposta não era óbvia, eu realmente não sabia, e queria saber, o porquê de uma punição tão cruel.

Então eu fiquei calada, como um olhar de confusão e medo no rosto, confusão por não saber a resposta e medo de ele achar que permanecer calada era um ato de rebeldia meu, por isso humildemente eu respondi.

"Eu não sei paizinho."

"Você não sabe? Então vou te responder."

"**Isso é pra você ver** - PAFT! *- **o que acontece com o seu irmão** - PAFT! *-**quando você** - PAFT! *- **briga** - PAFT! ***com ele."**

Cada palmada trazia consigo um grito de Edward e uma pontada de culpa no meu peito.

**Quando você** - PAFT! * **- aposta** - PAFT! *- **com ele** - PAFT! * - **quando você** - PAFT! * **dedura ele** - PAFT! * - **vê Rosalie?** - PAFT! * **o que acontece?** - PAFT! *AAAAAAiiii - PAFT! *** AAAiiiaiaiai!*

Eu piscava apertando os olhos e encolhendo os ombros com as mãos no ouvidos inutilmente, enquanto meu pai batia no meu irmãozinho e fazia uma palestra pra mim.

Na vigésima palmada, a palestra mudou pra ele.

**Nunca** - PAFT! *AAARRarrai! - **mais** - PAFT! *aaaaauuuuuu **xingue**- PAFT! * aaaaaiiiii - **a sua** - PAFT! *AAAAAaaaaaaaa- **irmã** - PAFT! ***ouviu?** - PAFT! * Siiiiiimmm paizinho siiiimmm!

**Quando eu perguntar alguma coisa você me responde** - PAFT! * Taaaaaaaaa! booooooommmmmm

**Quando eu disser não faça! eu quero disser não faça!** - PAFT! *

Ta bom papaaai! PAFT! *eu vou ser booooomm! eu vou obeceeeer! - PAFT! * já cheeeega!

Ele esperneava no colo do meu pai.

Minhas lágrimas caiam em silencio em meio aos gritos dele, então eu usei toda minha impetuosidade e segurei a mão do meu pai.

"Chega papai! Por favor!"

Eu não disse com arrogância minha voz e postura era de quem estava implorando.

Funcionou...

Eu nem poda acreditar, foi a primeira vez que isso funcionou, ainda a pouco Emmett levara uma surra histórica por segurar o cinto, mas dessa vez ele olhou pra mim e puxou a cueca do Edward cobrindo seu bumbum castigado e o puxou pra cima pela camiseta.

Edward me deu um abraço, mas se isso era estranho, mas estranho ainda foi a atitude do meu pai, ele me arrancou dos braços do meu irmãozinho e me puxou sobre o seu colo, era a primeira vez que Edward e eu nos abraçávamos sem uma ordem e ele corta esse momento?

"Por que você vai ganhar essa palmada Rose?"

"Porque eu apostei com Emmett, escondi a verdade e briguei com meu irmão."

"E por que você vai assistir a isso Edward?"

Ele já sabia a resposta e respondeu entre soluços.

"P-Porqueee eu apo-postei c-com com ela, e brigueeeei c-com eeela."

Meu pai puxou minha bermuda e minha calcinha até a metade das coxas e começou a me bater em silencio, seu discurso já fora feito.

PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! *

Eu engolia o choro o máximo possível, mas saltava a cada tapa, a mão do meu pai doía como o inferno de quente.

PAFT! * Oo PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * hum PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! *Auu PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! * PAFT! *AOo

Minha bunda já estava em chamas, mas ele estava em silencio os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os meus gemidos e os soluços de angustia do Edward repetindo.

"Para papai, para!"

Eu não ia aturar muito mais, minha boca já começaria a soltar algum som de choro, quando Edward tentou retribuir o favor.

Mas antes que ele tocasse no braço do meu pai ele ameaçou.

Se você me tocar ela vai apanhar ainda mais.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o motivo de eu nomear o dia da mudança de (O dia internacional da bizarrice).

Edward se ajoelhou no chão e agarrou a perna do meu pai e disse

"Por favor, papai eu imploro, para pelo amor de Deus."

A mão dele parou instantaneamente, eu abri os olhos para olhar para o meu salvador e a primeira lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

Eu pensara antes, que pedir pelo amor de Deus, era um segredo pra parar uma punição, hoje mesmo o Em parou a sua dessa forma, mas justamente por papai ser o único vampiro religioso do planeta, nenhum dos seus filhos jamais se atreveu a clamar o nome de Deus em vão pra manipular um castigo, quando Emmett fez isso hoje, ele sabia muito bem que o pobrezinho já tinha tido o suficiente.

Mas dessa vez acho que a atitude e a postura de Edward em relação a mim tenha sido o verdadeiro motivo.

Não tivemos tempo para abraços meu pai antes mesmo de puxar minhas roupas apontou pra frente com o queixo e ordenou ao meu irmão.

"Mesa Edward!"

Ele sabia que não haveria discussão e se dobrou sobre a mesa, quando puxou o Jeans pra baixo, suas pernas retas fez com que eles fossem parar nos tornozelos, ele cruzou os braços na mesa escondendo o rosto, e já não fazia nenhum som, ele estava se sentindo um protetor e parecia estar tentando manter-se forte.

Meu pai me tirou do seu colo e pegou o cinto da disciplina perguntando.

"Por que você vai receber essa surra Edward?"

"Por desobedecer a ordem primordial a respeito dos carros, e apostar uma corrida."

SHLAP!* ** AAAAAAAARRAAAAiiiii!

Eu não poderia permitir uma crueldade dessas, o menino acabara de levar uma palmada daquelas.

"Paaara papai, a culpa e toda minha!"

Eu gritei sem medir as conseqüências.

"Fui eu, sempre eu, ele não tem culpa de nada, eu o provoquei, ele só falou em resposta ao que eu pensei, ele nem queria a corrida, fui eu que insisti."

Meu pai olhou incrédulo.

"Você mentiu pra mim?"

"Sim papai, pode me dar a surra que você ia dar nele, fui eu quem criou essa corrida."

"Ok."

Ele pegou o meu braço e me virou na outra ponta da mesa.

Edward saiu da sua posição, e pelado mesmo, entrou entre meu pai e eu, seria mais rápido pra ele sair das calças do que vestir-las, e dado ao fato de que somos irmãos ele pareceu não se importar tanto e correu pra nós gritando.

"Nãaaaao!"

O idiotinha tinha que estragar tudo.

"Eu sou o culpado, ela estava trabalhando em paz no MW dela, e eu cheguei provocando e propondo uma corrida, ela não queria, quem insistiu fui eu, e ainda chamei Alice e Jasper pra entrar na aposta, não bate com o cinto nela não."

Meus ouvidos só podiam estar me enganando, eu acabara de ouvir Edward desembuchar toda a verdade, eu arregalei os olhos.

OH Yeh! Isso mesmo, o grande responsável por tudo isso, foi sim o Senhor Edward Antony Cullen, mas todos nós tínhamos nossa parcela de culpa, principalmente o Emmett que bolou a Big trapaça e já tinha aprontado um monte sozinho antes.

Jasper só apanhou com o cinto da disciplina por rosnar pro papai, e não por essa bagunça, Alice perto do que houve nessa casa hoje nem pode dizer que apanhou, e eu mereci, por aceitar e também pelas brigas na garagem, como diz o ditado que eu aprendi com o caseiro brasileiro na ilha da mamãe... como era mesmo?... Ah sim! _Quando um não quer dois não brigam!_

Meu pai balançou a cabeça e pegou o braço do meu irmão e levantou pro alto gritando com sarcasmo.

"TEMOS AQUI O NOSSO CAMPEÃO!"

Edward puxou a barra da camiseta pra baixo com a outra mão, pois ao ter seu braço erguido pelo meu pai, a sua camiseta subiu mostrando suas partes.

"Você!"

Ele olhou pra mim com raiva.

"Curve-se."

Ele pegou meu irmão pelo braço esquerdo com a mão esquerda e o guiou até o canto do escritório dando-lhe palmadas com a direita, ele pulava pra frente gritando e sapateando tentando cobrir a bunda com a outra mão até chegar ao canto.

Dessa vez ele não perguntou e sim informou.

"Você vai ganhar dez cintadas pra aprender a não mentir pra mim e por aceitar as provocações dele."

**Porque quando eu disser** - SHLAP!* **pra você** - SHLAP!* **que** **eu não quero** - SHLAP!* **corrida** - SHLAP!* - **eu quero dizer** - SHLAP!* **que** - SHLAP!* **eu** - SHLAP!***não** - SHLAP!* **quero**- SHLAP!* **corrida**- SHLAP!*

Eu chorei na oitava, meus nervos já estavam em frangalhos e minha bunda não agüentava mais nada.

"PRO QUARTO DO EDWARD AGORA!"

Não teve consolo nem nada. eu saí assustada e lamentei não poder levar o fedelho comigo, antes de sair eu ouvi meu pai gritar.

"EEESMEEE!"

Passei pela minha mãe no corredor

E a última coisa que eu ouvi foi...

"Esme, me ajude porque se não eu vou matar esse moleque."

"Calma, amor, calma, vamos sair daqui um pouco, vem comigo, vamos conversar."

Pra ele ter reconhecido que precisava da interferência dela pra proteger um dos seus filhos, o meu maninho estava mesmo ferrado.

_**Continua...**_

**A/N- Antes que você me pergunte de onde veio essa ligação tão forte entre Rose e Edward, eu vou dizer.**

**Sempre achei que toda implicância dela com Bella, fosse ciúmes de irmão, e também dos pais por ficarem paparicando ele em uma situação perigosa, se você só assistiu aos filmes, lamento informa-lhe que você não sabe nada sobre Rosalie, os livros mostram o quanto ela gosta de Edward, mas a relação entre os dois pode ser vista mais em um extra sobre Rosálie que Stephenie escreveu chamado erro de cálculo. .br/extras/extras-lua-nova/erro-de-calculo/ e em Midnight Sun que é um livro que Stephenie não terminou ainda e pode ser encontrado no seu sit oficial mas eu particularmente li no Forfoks**

**Aposto que você não esperava que Edward fosse o grande culpado, e agora... Tum Tum Tum**

**O 11 chegará o mais rápido possível, review, por favorsinho**


	11. Aonde foi que eu errei?

**A/N- O capítulo 11, é dedicado a Carol Machado.**

**Chegamos na última surra, e esse é realmente o motivo que mais incomoda Carlisle, pois não é uma traquinagem, simples desobediência ou deslize de desrespeito, trata-se de preservação humana e tudo que ele tem ensinado aos seus filhos durante todos esses anos.**

**Não possuo estes personagens os mesmo são de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Primeiro Problema em Forks **

**Capítulo 11**

**Aonde foi que eu errei?**

**POV Carlisle**

"CALA BOCA SEU MOLEQUE IRRESPONSÁVEL!"

O choro do Edward era estridente, mais parecia uma birra pra me convencer a não puni-lo, chorando e tossindo.

Quando gritei pra ele parar, ele simplesmente começou a chorar mais alto.

Por isso é que eu não gosto de gritar, não resolve nada, grito só gera grito, eu não sou esse tipo de pai, mas aquele choro irritante do Edward estava me deixando maluco.

Ele tremia de medo entre soluços me fazendo parecer um monstro, eu mataria sem pensar, qualquer um que fizesse um dos meus filhos ficar assim, eu só queria que ele parasse, mas o que deveria fazer abraçá-lo e acalmá-lo, quando ele estava merecendo uma baita de uma surra?

"NÃO ME FAÇA TE BATER AGORA NÃO! SE EU TE PEGO EU ACABO COM VOCE MENINO!**CALA ESSA BOCA**!"

Eu disse dando adeus a minha tolerância e partindo com a mão erguida em direção a ele, fazendo-o se encolher no chão aos berros, mas Deus enviou-me aquela que sempre era minha salvação e me segurou.

"Calma meu bem, deixe-o chorar, já disse vamos sair daqui pouco."

Se eu não conhecesse Edward, eu o compraria, ele estava aproveitando que eu havia chamado Esme e fizera todo aquele escândalo pretendendo fragilizá-la, pois uma vez que ela estivesse sofrendo isso congelaria qualquer ação minha. Ela é a minha vida.

Mas a própria Esme mesmo já havia me dito, que eles não estavam temendo a mim, e sim o resultado das suas próprias ações, ele sabia que dessa vez passara dos limites e também que tinha me decepcionado.

Essa era a razão de tanto berreiro, ele sabia muito bem que no final das contas, só ganharia uma surra bem dada e nada mais, ele não estava com medo de mim, eu não o machucaria, ele estava, como qualquer criança, chamando a atenção, e Esme como uma boa mãe, sabia que a melhor forma de parar uma birra, é ignorá-la.

Dito e feito, assim que Edward percebeu que não estava atingindo ninguém, com aquele escândalo, seu choro foi diminuindo até torna-se um leve soluço.

Eu estava sentado na minha cama com a cabeça baixa, Esme me abraçou e eu chorei de frustração, até que minhas lágrimas levaram embora toda raiva e ficou somente uma tristeza que me confundia os pensamentos.

"Aonde foi que eu errei?"

Eu perguntei com o som da minha voz abafado pelo seio da minha esposa.

"Amor demais, não é um erro meu bem."

Ela disse com uma voz que mais parecia o canto de um pássaro, me encorajando a continuar.

"São cem anos tentando ensinar o Edward a ser responsável. Primeiro ele me sai de casa e se alimenta de humanos, agora trama um negócio desses, mesmo depois do que aconteceu da última vez, qual será a próxima? Arrumar uma namorada humana? Provocar os Volture? Arranjar briga com um lobisomem Quileute? Que mais esse menino vai ser capaz de aprontar?"

"Que isso amor... você já está exagerando."

Ela falou começando a sorrir da minha imaginação fértil, se bem que Edward não me surpreenderia nada se o fizesse, ele é tão inconseqüente que mesmo sendo vampiro não duvidaria nada que engravidasse uma garota, como um típico adolescente irresponsável.

"Vamos pensar assim ok?"

Ela começou colocar nossos pensamento sentimento e decisões em ordem.

"Ele é nosso filho e não a nada que não podemos fazer por ele, ele agiu com irresponsabilidade juntamente com todos os outros, que já foram punidos por isso, ele é só um adolescente e nada vai mudar isso, volta e meia ele vai agir sem pensar. Não vamos fazer disso maior do que parece, ele merece uma surra e é isso que deve acontecer."

Eu arregalei os olhos, eu não podia acreditar que Esme Cullen estava concordando que o seu Bebezinho solitário merecia uma surra, mas não disse nada deixei que ela continuasse o seu raciocínio.

"Ele desobedeceu e mentiu, só isso, ele não fez nada pensando em prejudicar um ser humano e nem em te decepcionar, ele jamais faria isso, principalmente por ser seu filho, ele tem o seu veneno nas veias e foi educado por você, ele é um Cullen e não um vampiro comum e perverso, ele só agiu sem pensar direito, como qualquer menino faria e faz, você só tem que voltar lá com calma e toda sua paternidade e dar a sua boca uma chance de se explicar e ao seu bumbunzinho o que ele merece, e com temperança porque pelo que eu ouvi você já lhe deu uma palmada."

Nada pra me tirar do pânico de ser um vampiro e me trazer de volta ao conforto de uma família, como as palavras da minha Esme.

Às vezes eu morro de medo de encarar que eu criei uma família de vampiros, eles são na maior parte do tempo os meus filhinhos, mas sempre que uma vida humana é ameaçada eu entro em uma paranóia, de que eu, como responsável fiz algo errado, é um trauma que adquiri desde que Edward fugiu.

Nunca vou me perdoar pela surra que não dei quando ele quis sair, pois naquele momento não agi como pai, que tipo de pai ouve o filho dizer que vai sair por aí matando pessoas e deixa, esperando que ele volte um dia?

Eu nunca tinha batido nele e nem sabia o que era ser pai direito, eu achava que não teria autoridade para prendê-lo, no momento em que eu precisava mostrar-lhe o limite, eu simplesmente o deixei ao largo.

Não importa quantos anos minha eternidade dure, nunca vou me perdoar, e toda vez que algum deles põe a vida de algum humano em perigo eu fico nesse frenesi.

Mas Esme me acalmara, e eu pude me lembrar de algo bom que eu tinha pra discutir com ela.

"Amor, nós temos que discutir sobre Rose e Edward, eu acabo de presenciar a cena mais tocante de amor fraterno de todos os tempos, ela teve coragem de me segurar pra não bater nele e ele se ajoelhou aos meus pés me implorado pra eu não bater nela. Eles até se abraçaram."

Ela arregalou os olhos sorrindo.

"Amor isso merece uma recompensa!"

"É sim, eu até já pensei em algo..."

Ficamos ali escolhendo como recompensar nossos filhos pelo ato de união, sem anular a punição, chegamos ao acordo de que eu consolaria Emmett primeiro e deixaria pra consolar Rose junto com Edward e quando fosse consolá-los contaríamos a nossa decisão.

"Agora, Esme eu quero que fique tranqüila sobre o que vou te dizer, eu estou calmo e não estou fazendo isso com raiva e nem decepção, vou fazê-lo com amor e responsabilidade."

Ela arregalou os olhos, pois já sabia a que eu me referia, e antes que ela interferisse eu completei.

"O Bebê vai levar uma surra pra ficar guardada na sua lembrança, esse não é um simples caso paro cinto da disciplina, seria injusto com os irmãos dele, não se trata de disciplina. Trata-se de mostrá-lo que ele não pode fazer o que quer e quando quer, ele é um caçulinha mimado que pensa que pode tudo, essa historinha de menininho sozinho já está passando dos limites."

Ela ficou sem palavras, pois sabe muito bem que o Edward é mimado por ela por esse motivo mais do que qualquer coisa, ela chegou à conclusão de que ele nunca se apaixonou por ser criança demais.

Eu aproveitei sua falta de palavras pra deferir minha sentença.

"Ele apronta, apronta, e até a Rosalie fica com pena dele no fim das contas? Ele acha que só porque ele é o bebê da casa, ele vai dar uma birra dessas e sair impune? Ah! mas não vai mesmo!"

Eu vou descer e pegar uma varinha verde e acabar com ela na bundinha dele, e deixa chorar o quanto quiser, por que depois ainda vai apanhar de cinto, eu vou acabar com os seus privilégios e é hoje!

"Tenha dó do Bebê papai, não faça isso não."

"Ela falou imitando o bico do Edward e me abraçando pela cintura."

"Pode parar por aí mamãe."

Eu disse me desprendendo dos seus bracinhos delicados.

"Já está decidido."

Eu desci com calma, escolhi a vara com tranqüilidade, eu queria ensinar uma lição bem ensinada, não estava nervoso nem apreensivo.

Edward precisava de mim, precisava do papai dele e não do líder desobedecido e zangado, sua poupança sararia em poucos dias e ele estaria correndo por aí atrás de leões da montanha e aprontando outras traquinagens, mas uma coisa eu garanto, sem por a vida e ninguém em risco.

Tirei com cuidado as folhas da varinha fina escolhida com cautela e fiz um movimento cortando o ar.

"_Aquele bumbunzinho é meu."_

Pensei ou ouvir o som que a vara produziu, e em seguida ouvi um gemidinho manhoso, ele provavelmente estava à escuta dos meus pensamentos.

Cheguei à porta do escritório, e lá estava ele já com o bumbum de fora só de camiseta eu até já tinha me esquecido de que ele tirara pra salvar Rose e que eu o tinha colocado no canto assim.

Mas não faria sentido algum mandar que se vestisse pra conversarmos já que teria que se despir novamente, eu cuidara dele no hospital quando ainda era humano, e sempre o vestira nos seus primeiros meses de força incontrolável, assim como Emmett, ele não tinha vergonha nem de mim nem da mãe.

"Então Edward, quer se explicar e dizer todos os detalhes da verdade ou eu vou ter que descobrir na marra?"

Ele começou a falar ainda de costas.

"A Rose..."

"Vire-se."

Eu ordenei.

"Mas eu tô pelado..."

"Devia ter pensado nisso antes, porque é pelado que você vai apanhar. Você tem vergonha do papai?"

"Hum...hum..."

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Então se vire para que eu possa olhar nos seus olhos."

Ele se virou e continuou.

"A Rose estava debaixo do carro dela quando eu passei e a ouvi pensando o quanto o carro estava melhor que o meu e que, _se pudesse,_ apostar uma corrida, ganharia de mim fácil fácil.

"Então você estava fazendo de novo, ouvindo os pensamentos dos outros sem permissão."

Ele olhou pra baixo envergonhado.

Edward ouve os pensamentos das pessoas quando são dirigidos a ele, ou quando se concentra na mente da pessoa, e sabe muito bem como bloqueá-los também, caso contrário já teria enlouquecido ouvindo todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas é porque ela pensou no meu nome..."

"Certo Edward, vá em frente."

Eu cortei com uma voz firme, pois ele já estava formando um bico de manha.

"Então eu pensei que essa seria a oportunidade de fazer a corrida acontecer, porque eu sei que ela é tão exibia que não reusaria a chance de provar que seu carro era melhor, mas ela recusou..."

Ele mal conseguiu formar todas as palavras com clareza, elas foram perdendo a força até que ele parou de falar, mas algo me dizia que tinha mais por vir e o encorajei.

"Vá em frente meu Doutor, essa é a sua oportunidade de dizer toda a verdade e limpar sua consciência."

"Foi então que ouvi as vozes de Jazz e Lice, eles diziam que nós já estávamos brigando de novo, Lice dizia ter certeza que Rose começara e Jazz dizia ser eu o culpado, nos pensamentos de Jazz ele pensou que se você não tivesse proibido, ele seria capaz de apostar uma grana que eu tinha começado tudo, mas que não diria nada por saber o quanto ela gosta de apostas e barganhas e acabaria se encrencando. Então..."

Sua voz sumiu novamente e eu senti que o pior ainda estava por vir, e o ordenei.

"Continue Edward, então..."

Ele esfregava as mãos nervosas.

"Então eu juntei as peças do quebra cabeças, se eu chamasse os dois pra se juntar a mim tudo sairia perfeito."

"Jasper realizaria sua tão desejada aposta em Rosalie. Alice ganharia sua tão desejada graninha apostando em mim. Rosalie teria sua tão desejada oportunidade de exibir o trabalho que fizera no seu carro. E eu teria a minha tão desejada corrida."

"A presença deles mexeria com o orgulho de Rose, a participação da Lice garantiria que não fossemos pegos, convencendo-a a topar a corrida, eu estava tão concentrado em todos eles que não ouvi Emmett pensando na trapaça, Lice já tinha sondado você e a mãe, e não viu nada, provavelmente isso foi antes de Emmett resolver **fuder** com tudo."

"É melhor escolher seu palavreado com mais cuidado rapazinho!"

Interrompi apontando o dedo indicador pra ele.

"Desculpe-me papai."

A história do Emmett o senhor já sabe, ele enganou Alice, dedurou Rosálie e eu e ganhou de todos.

"Então você usou o seu dom para convencer a todos passar por cima de uma ordem minha, pra você poder descumprir outra ordem ainda mais séria, com a garantia de que tudo seria feito nas minhas costas?"

Comecei a aplaudir com sarcasmo.

"Papazinho, me perdoa eu juro que eu não faço nunca mais!"

Ele disse começando a chorar com uma cara de manha que só me fez lembrar o porquê da sua surra.

"Sabe por que eu trouxe essa vara filho?"

"Você vai me bater de vara ao invés do cinto da disciplina?"

Ele respondeu minha pergunta com outra.

"Não senhor seu Edward, você vai apanhar com o cinto disciplina, as suas dez cintadas como sua irmã pela corrida, assim como ganhou uma palmada por brigar com ela, e pode por esse bico pra dentro que é por causa dele que você vai ganhar primeiro uma surra de vara, por causa dessa manha sua de achar que pode fazer o que quer, só porque é o caçulinha, só porque lê mentes, só porque é o bebê da casa, pois o bebê vai apanhar de varinha verde pra aprender deixar de ser mimado."

Ele fez o seu melhor pra esconder o bico, mas já fazia parte dele.

"Mas antes, vamos à garagem buscar aquele sabão que nós deixamos lá pra lavar essa palavrinha linda que acabou de sair da sua boca."

"Mas eu to pela..."

"Azar o seu!"

Eu interrompi, e daí que ele estava só de camiseta, se todos estavam trancados em seus quartos, era bom pra ele vigiar melhor a boca, esse menino tinha que parar de me levar na brincadeira.

Eu caminhei até a porta e a segurei, ele passou rápido pra não ganhar uma varada pela hesitação.

Quando estávamos no corredor ele não sabia se corria na frente pra evitar ser pego com a bunda de fora andando pela casa ou se ficava pra trás pra proteger o traseiro da vara, então eu ordenei com uma varada só pra ele ficar esperto.

SU ÍCH!* AAU! "**Na frente!**"

Ele desceu as escadas quase correndo, ainda não dava pra saber se era medo ou vergonha, a mim só importava que ele nunca mais quisesse passar por isso.

Chegamos à garagem e eu já apontei logo o sabão em cima do balcão, ele pegou e começou a tremer e fazer o vômito antes mesmo de colocar na boca.

"Peraí muleque!"

Pus a vara em cima do balcão e me abaixei pegando o chinelo que outrora havia ficado ali, apontei pra ele.

"Ponha isso na boca já!"

Mas pelo jeito Edward ainda não havia aprendido me levar a sério, eu fiz uma nota mental de cumprir melhor minhas ameaças a ele, se mais cedo eu tivesse lavado a boca dos dois, provavelmente eles não teriam rolado no chão brigando depois, e nem ele teria tido a audácia de falar palavrão na minha frente, esse menino tem a mim e a mãe dele enrolados no dedo mindinho, essa vara já tinha que ter trabalhado há mais tempo.

SLEP!* AOo!

Uma chinelada o fez pular, mas não colocar o sabonete na boca.

Eu tomei o sabonete da mão dele e perguntei.

"É assim que você quer? Então é assim que vai ser!"

"Não papai, eu vou colocar, eu vou colocar, peraiiiiii!"

SLEP!*Aiai

SLEP!*Auu

SLEP!*OoOo

SLEP!* AAaaiii

SLEP!* Hai

SLEP!*Ahaa

Encurralei-o no canto dando chineladas

"Abra essa boca!"

Ele abriu e eu passei o sabão na língua dele.

"Veja se de agora em diante você mantém a sua boca limpa!"

Ele começou a chorar.

"S-Sim S-Senhooor!"

"PRO ESCRITORIO! VAMOS!"

Ele subiu em meio a um berreiro ensurdecedor.

SU ÍCH!* **pare de escândalo**!

Avisei, e ele tentou engolir o choro soluçando.

Quando chegamos ao escritório não perdi tempo.

"Por que você vai ganhar essa surra de vara verde Edward?"

"E-eu n-não s-se-eeiii!"

"Ah... não sabe não? Pois então eu vou te contar. Me de seu braço esquerdo!"

A surra de vara eu sempre dou em pé, pra cobrir bem as pernas e o bumbum.

Ele me deu o braço e eu o virei de costas mantendo o aperto firme.

SU ÍCH!* **pra você** AAAAAAAA

SU ÍCH**!* parar** RAAAAiii

SU ÍCH!* **de** AAAaiaiai

SU ÍCH!* **manipular** AAoooooooo

SU ÍCH!* **as pessoas** AAAAAAAA

SU ÍCH!* **pra conseguir**AAAAAAAA

SU ÍCH!***tudo** Aiiiiiiiii

SU ÍCH!* **o** RaaaaaAiiii

SU ÍCH!** **que** aaaaaAAAA

SU ÍCH!* **quer** AAaaa

SU ÍCH!** **e do jeito**AAAAAAAA

SU ÍCH!** **que você**PARAAAAAA

SU ÍCH!* **quer** AAAAoooo

SU ÍCH!* **por isso!**AAuuuuu

Ele tentou escapar e eu o agarrei pela camiseta, ele insistiu fazendo a camiseta em pedaços, eu alcancei seu braço novamente e continuei batendo no seu corpo completamente nu.

SU ÍCH!* **pra parar** Aiaiaiai!

SU ÍCH!* **de usar** PAPAAAAAAAA!

SU ÍCH!* **seu dom assim** HAAAA!

SU ÍCH!* **pra deixar** AAAHAiii!

SU ÍCH!* **de ser** PAAAAAraaaaa!

SU ÍCH!* **mimando** PAAAAiiiii!

SU ÍCH!* **entendeu Edward!**AAAAAAAA Sim!

SU ÍCH!* Siiiimmmm!

Eu resolvi que mandá-lo se curvar sobre a mesa seria pedir demais, eu não sou cruel, e sei que o garoto estava assustado e mole de tanto apanhar, so varada eu contei mais de vinte e ele já tinha ganhado umas boas palmadas e até algumas chineladas.

Eu o peguei no colo e deitei de bruços, com o cinto da disciplina na mão comecei a dar cintadas leves, só pra não descumprir a promessa, mas ele gritava como se fossem as piores que ele já levou.

Shlap!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiii

Shlap!* AAAAAAAAAAaiaiaiaiai

"Você vai matar esse menino Carlisle!"

"Esme invadiu o escritório, e eu pisquei pra ela."

Ela sabia o que isso significava.

O danadinho já devia ter pegado meu pensamento de dó estava se aproveitando.

Foram as cintadas mais insignificantes que o cinto da disciplina já deu, eu já bati de leve com cinto, principalmente em Rose, mas sempre com o meu cinto, porque o da disciplina eles sabem que é coisa séria.

Então mandei que ele contasse a partir da terceira, pra diminuir seu podersinho de manipulação, e ele contou berrando.

Shlap!* TRÊEEEEEEEES!

Shlap!* QUAAAATRO!

Shlap!* CIIIIIIIIIINCO!

Shlap!* SEEEEEEEEEIS!

Shlap!* SEEEEEETE!

Shlap!* OOOOOOOOITO!

Shlap!* NOOOOOVE!

SHLAP!***** DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

A última eu dei pra doer mesmo só pro recado ficar bem dado.

Esse menino é minha perdição, eu nem se quer consegui manter a promessa de consolá-lo por último junto com a Rose, quando menos percebi eu estava com ele envolto nos meus braços tremendo e chorando.

"D-desculpa PA-pai, não fi-fica chatea-aaado c-comigo nãaaao."

"Shishiiii, o papai não está chateado com você Bebê, você já foi punido e está perdoado, agora pare de chorar, deixa o papai vestir você deixa."

Minha esposa já estava ali parada com roupas pra ele nas mãos, enxugando suas próprias lágrimas.

Eu o pus de pé e ele pôs as mãos no meu ombro pra se equilibrar enquanto erguia os pés pra vestir a cueca, quando o tecido delas e do pijama entrou em contacto com suas coxas e seu traseiro ele soltou um gemido de dor.

"Não vamos repetir isso novamente em Doutor?"

"Não Papai"

Ele respondeu enquanto eu passava a gola da camiseta pela sua cabeça.

"Papai ..."

Ele chamou baixinho como quem queria fazer um pedido

"Sim filho..."

Eu respondi com carinho.

"Aquela era minha camiseta predileta."

Ele me disse formando aquela manha que sempre me destrói.

"Assim que acabar o castigo o papai da outra igual pra você, mas por enquanto estão todos de castigo."

Eu respondi com o coração apertado, eu daria o mundo pra esse menino num piscar de olhos desde que eu o vi chegando com febre naquele hospital.

"Agora vá para o seu quarto e nada de brigas com a sua irmã, ela ainda deve estar limpado as lágrimas pelo escândalo que você fez."

"Eu preciso falar com o Emmett e daqui a pouco eu vou vê-los."

Eu o informei beijando a sua testa.

"Você não vai consolá-la papai?"

Ele perguntou confuso, todos sabiam que o Emmett seria o último.

"Vou sim filho, mas eu tenho um comunicado importante a fazer pra vocês dois então deixarei pra ir ao seu quarto por último."

Eu o vi bater na porta de seu próprio quarto antes de entrar, espero que eles tenham mesmo aprendido a se respeitarem assim, seria uma verdadeira paz se eles parecem de brigar, o Emmett de aprontar, a Alice de gastar e Jasper controlasse melhor sua sede e temperamento...

De repente balancei minha cabeça mandando pra longe esse último pensamento, pois não trocaria nenhum dos meus filhos por nada nem ninguém nesse mundo. Ninguém pode ser perfeito e eu amos meus filhos assim como eles são.

Bati e empurrei a porta do quarto de Emmett e ele estava encolhido no chão abraçado aos joelhos.

"Que é isso meu Campeão?..."

_**Continua...**_

**A/N- Ufa! Estou tão cansada quanto Carlisle, esse capítulo foi exaustivo de escrever, espero que tenha ficado bom, deixe-me saber e review**


	12. Pais também erram

**A/N- Desculpe-me a demora, mas às vezes é preciso calma pra não fazer qualquer coisa, algumas idéias surgem naturalmente e outras precisam ser trabalhadas, espero que o meu esforço em fazer o melhor seja recompensado com a paciência de vocês, e que não me abandonem.**

**Primeiro Problema em Forks**

**Capitulo 12**

**Pais também erram**

**POV Carlisle**

"Que é isso campeão?"

Ele soltou um dos braços que mantinha suas pernas flexionadas contra o peito e começou a desenhar círculos no tapete com a mão, mas não ergueu a cabeça para que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto.

Ele devia estar se sentindo mal, por seus irmãos serem pegos, já eu por outro lado não sabia o que sentir.

Se Emmett não tivesse feito essa confusão toda, eu não teria descoberto tudo, ou pior poderia ter descoberto da pior forma como da outra vez.

Mas não podia regozijar o sofrimento do meu filho, eu precisava conversar com ele sobre isso, mas não iria forçá-lo a falar por meio de ameaças eu só precisava respeitar o seu tempo, resolvi insistir com carinho.

"Filho, você quer falar com o Papai agora?"

Eu o perguntei se ele _queria_, porque se eu houvesse dito _"filho eu quero falar com você", _provavelmente ele teria se endireitado e me olhado com respeito e até mesmo falado, mas eu não queria ouvir o que viria da sua boca por respeito, como pedidos de desculpas e eu não faço mais e eu vou ser bom de agora em diante, eu queria ouvir o que viria do seu coração, o que ele estava sentindo pra que eu pudesse ajudar.

Era uma situação nova pra mim, eu nunca batera num filho meu com raiva antes, embora Edward quase tenha me feito repetir essa façanha hoje, eu também precisava falar, Emmett e eu precisávamos de uma conversa de pai pra filho, mas o que eu queria mesmo era uma de filho pra pai, eu só queria que meu filho ficasse bem.

Ele só balançou a cabeça negativamente, em resposta a minha pergunta.

"Tudo bem então, quando você estiver pronto, o papai quer muito falar com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje, estarei aqui, não vou pra o hospital até resolvermos tudo, ok?"

Eu disse com carinho e paciência, e o vi mover a cabeça em um quase imperceptível movimento de sim, fazendo meu coração apertar por não poder ver o seu rosto.

"Se você precisar de mim, estarei no quarto de Edward falado com Rosalie e ele."

Fechei a porta com cuidado e me dirigi ao quarto do meu caçula, onde minha esposa já aguardava na porta, ela passou o seu braço na minha cintura e eu descansei o meu no seu ombro beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Eles estavam tranqüilos, Edward estava vasculhando as caixas com suas coisas organizando seus CDs, murmurando algo sobre a tortura de não poder ouvi-los e Rosalie estava deitada no divã, de lado de forma que ficasse de costas pra todos e olhasse pra paisagem através da parede de vidro.

Então me lembrei do que Edward perguntou antes de sair, ao mandá-la chamar a mãe e no nervosismo por causa da bombástica descoberta sobre Edward eu a mandei para o quarto sem consolá-la depois da surra.

Os cabelos da minha princesa estavam cobrindo seu lindo rosto, e meu coração ficou do tamanho de uma ervilha, eu nunca dei uma palmada se quer naquele bumbunzinho sem oferecer o devido conforto e perdão imediatamente, o que me fez lembrar novamente do meu mais velho encolhido no chão, e jurei a mim mesmo que essas foram as primeiras e últimas vezes em que Carlisle Cullen disciplina seus filhos e não oferece conforto imediato.

O conceito da punição física e justamente pagar pelo erro de forma direta e eficaz, libertar-se da culpa e saber que está tudo pago, que está perdoado, que uma vez que pagaram as conseqüências com os seus traseiros, eu não tinha mais nada contra eles, por isso o conforto e o perdão depois da surra era sempre a prova, de que eu os punira com amor e não com raiva, que eu os corrigira e não os condenara, que eles estavam pagando a si mesmos seus erros e não a mim alguma forma de compensação, e que sempre doera mais em mim do que neles.

Meus filhos todos sabiam disso, sempre ficou muito claro, mas Emmett e Rose certamente estavam um pouco confusos e eu estava disposto a esclarecer da melhor e mais paciente forma possível.

Esme também não tinha falado com seu Bebê ainda, e eu sabia ser essa uma ótima oportunidade de ficar sozinho com a minha Princesinha.

Esme e eu não líamos pensamentos como nosso filho, mas tantos anos de amor, convivência e paternidade nos tornou capazes de ler nossos olhos, um simples olhar e ela pegou Edward pela mão e o guiou pra fora do quarto.

"Princesa, olha aqui pro papai."

Eu pedi com uma voz suave, que a fez tirar o cabelo do rosto e por atrás da orelha pra me olhar, não era nem de longe a impetuosa Rosalie, era só a minha Princesinha castigada.

"Como você está querida?"

Eu perguntei acariciando o seu rosto perfeito, tinha ainda marcas de veneno, ela provavelmente sofreu cada varada e cintada do irmão, mas também devia estar sentindo a falta do meu perdão.

"De-me um abraço minha Princesinha."

Ela se levantou rapidamente, se enterrou nos meus braços e rompeu em lágrimas no meu pescoço.

"Por favor, papai, me perdoa, eu nunca mais vou mentir pra você, confie em mim, por favor!"

Ela prometeu entre soluços.

"Shiiiii..., meu amor eu te amo e te perdoei desde o primeiro momento da sua punição, o papai só estava nervoso e sem condições de lhe oferecer conforto com aquela gritaria toda do seu irmão, mas eu te amo tanto minha princesa, eu jamais deixaria de te amar por qualquer motivo, você sempre terá o meu perdão."

Ela me soltou pra que pudesse olhar pra mim e limpou a lágrimas com um sorrisinho sem graça e disse.

"Eu também te amo papai, mais do que você possa imaginar, você me faz sentir proteção, como se nada pudesse me acontecer porque sou sua filha, eu nunca quero perder a importância que eu tenho pra você, quando você me mandou pro quarto do Edward e chamar a mamãe, eu pensei que fosse porque estava tão chateado comigo por mentir para protegê-lo, que não iria me perdoar."

Eu segurei o seu queixo com um dedo para impedir o seu rosto de continuar inclinando pra baixo, olhei nos seus olhos e pedi.

"Perdoe-me minha Princesinha, eu não devia ter feito isso com você."

Ela arregalou os olhos e depois franziu o cenho em confusão.

"Você se arrependeu de ter me dado uma surra?"

"Bela tentativa meu bem, mas não me arrependo de um tapa se quer, você mereceu cada minuto dela e você sabe disso, e por mais que me doa farei quanta vezes eu julgar necessário. Eu me arrependo de não tê-la oferecido o conforto depois que sua punição já tinha acontecido, sinto-me como se tivesse lhe negado a parte mais importante da lição, a de que eu estou aqui para guiá-la porque eu te amo e me preocupo com você."

"Esta perdoado, mais não vá fazer outra vez em?"

Ela apontou o dedo pra mim com testa franzida imitando a minha voz, os meus gestos e depois sorriu me abraçando.

Eu a ergui num abraço e ela soltou um gritinho quando a girei no ar.

"Mas agora me responda meu bem, eu disse quando a coloquei no chão e me sentei no divã dando um tapinha no meu colo pra ela se sentar."

"Porque você mentiu pra livrar seu irmão, você tem noção da surra que você iria levar por arquitetar tudo aquilo? Eu já perdoei, eu só estou tentando entender, vocês passam a maior parte do tempo dedurando um ao outro."

"Ele é meu irmãozinho caçula eu não consigo velo apanhando, lógico que vê-lo levar uma bronca ou até ficar de castigo costuma ser o ponto alto do meu dia, afinal eu sou a irmã mais velha, esse é o meu dever, mas vê-lo levar uma surra já é muito pra mim, _dar_ uma surra nele até que eu gostaria, mas a sua, é surra de pai e dói de verdade, principalmente nos meninos."

Minha memória de vampiro juntou dois mais dois e eu pude me lembrar que em nenhuma das surras que Edward levou foram deduradas por ela, somente delitos menores, e todas as vezes em que ele apanhou por algo que ela já sabia, ela levou bronca por encobrir, foi castigada e até já apanhou em casos mais graves, e o mesmo valia para o Edward também.

Ela percebeu que eu estava mergulhado nas minhas lembranças e me tirou do meu devaneio.

"Eu o amo papai, ele é meu irmão e sei que ele me ama também, é só por isso."

Ela disse olhando pra baixo quase sussurrando.

"Se vocês se amam tanto, por que fazem a minha e a vida de sua mãe tão difícil?"

Eu perguntei piedosamente.

"Porque esse garoto é um chato!"

Eu lancei um olhar de advertência a ela e em seguida ouvi a voz dele vindo do corredor.

"Ah sim! E você é a pessoa mais agradável do mundo todo, não é mesmo maninha?"

"EDWARD!"

"Eu não disse palavrão!"

"Ai minha orelha mãêêê!"

Rose riu quando percebeu que o irmão tinha ganhado um puxão de orelhas da mãe, dei-lhe um segundo olhar de advertência e chamei-os pra dentro.

"Edward, faça o favor aqui!"

"Eu estou de boca limpa só a chamei de agradável!"

Ele falou tão rápido quanto pode enquanto entrava no quarto escoltado pela mãe.

"Sente-se Edward."

Eu ordenei apontando para o divã ao lado da irmã, ele passou a mão no traseiro de uma forma que quase me fez rir e sentou-se com um gemido.

Rosálie não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-lo

"Bebê!"

"Papai olha Ro..."

"Tudo bem, deixe-me falar antes que eu desista de recompensá-los."

Eles fizeram uma cara impagável, eu adoro vê-los assim, não eram nem de longe os rostos apavorados, tristes, arrependidos ou doloridos que eu tive que ver a pouquíssimo tempo atrás.

Mais uma vez lembrei-me de Emmett, eu preciso voltar a vê-lo sorrir, Emmett e tristeza na mesma frase não é natural.

"Eu como pai, não só tenho a obrigação de puni-los pelo mau comportamento, mas também recompensá-los pelo bom comportamento, estou muito feliz em vê-los se defendendo como eu vi, ao ponto de tomarem o lugar um do outro num momento de dor, é claro que não aprovamos que o façam com mentiras e omissões e vocês sabem disso, mas o ponto é, vocês demonstraram afeto mutuo sem serem ordenados, e isso é realmente uma atitude louvável e digna de recompensa."

Esme balançava a cabeça em concordância.

Eles pareciam crianças em frente a um grande embrulho de natal esperando a ordem para abri-lo.

Sua mãe e eu decidimos fazer uma negociação com vocês dois, não venderemos os carros de vocês...

"IURRUUUUU!"

Os dois saltaram em comemoração.

"Se..."

Eu completei apagando a euforia deles.

"Vocês dois daqui em diante prometerem que não vão mais se atacar daquele jeito, que foi o real motivo da venda, desde o princípio estávamos planejando tirá-los de vocês, mas não vende-los, e quando vimos vocês rolando no chão como animais selvagens tínhamos decidido que você não mereciam todos os privilégios que vocês acumularam sendo nossos primeiros filhos, já que estavam desobedecendo a regra principal dessa casa. Não se Ferirem."

"Mas o senhor disse ao Jazz que tinha uma feira de carros para organizar antes de nos atacarmos!"

Edward disse confuso, Rose não disse nada, mas seu olhar transparecia a mesma questão.

"Essa história de super audição, me cansa sabiam disso? Vocês não precisam se utilizar disso pra ficar focando cada cômodo dessa casa, como um bando de fofoqueiros atrás das portas, esta casa é grande o suficiente pra que vocês pelo menos tentem dar privacidade uns ao outros, o que tanto vocês estavam ouvindo seu irmão e eu? Eu usei o termo feira de carros porque eu queria conversar com vocês sobre o castigo dos carros e sobre a corrida, lá na garagem mesmo, e sabia que haveria gritaria como em uma feira dado ao apego que vocês têm a eles, e depois subiríamos para o escritório onde ganhariam umas palmadas e cinco cintadas com o cinto da disciplina, mas vocês cinco sempre fazem tudo mais difícil, brigando, omitindo coisas, resistindo, rosnando, Emmett iria ganhar umas palmadas bem dadas e cinco com o cinto pela trapaça, Jasper e Alice iriam ganhar somente umas palmadas pela aposta e por encobrir vocês dois, e vocês iriam apanhar pela desobediência e seriam privados dos carros por causa da corrida, mas isso aconteceria em privado como sempre, mas aí...-, Emmett resolve resistir a punição, Jasper resolve rosnar pro próprio pai, Rosálie resolve mentir e você Edward, não vou nem comentar."

Eu respirei fundo ao encerrar meu discurso, ele brincava com os botões do pijama e ela alisava as unhas, ambos olhavam pra baixo envergonhados, eu queria ter o dom de poder ver a cara dos outros três também, depois de ouvir isso tudo.

"Então é isso, o veredicto continua o mesmo entregue na sala, com a exceção da venda dos carros, que ainda poderão ser vendidos se vocês dois descumprirem o nosso trato, é pegar ou largar."

"PEGAMOS!"

Os dois responderam antes que a palavra largar deixasse a minha boca.

"Não se esqueçam, estão presos nesse quarto até segunda ordem, ok?"

Abaixei entre os dois e beijei a bochecha a de cada um, Rose sorriu e devolveu o beijo, Edward fez cara de nojo e soltou um sonoro _Blerk_limpando o rosto.

"_Como se você não estivesse no meu colo enroscado no meu pescoço chorando há alguns minutos atrás, Doutor!"_

Pensei somente pra ele dando um sorriso e recebendo-o de volta.

"Eu amo vocês, comporten-se."

Disse Esme, que estava calada desde o princípio vendo-me lidar com eles.

"Eu também!"

Responderam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu fechava a porta e abraçava aminha esposa.

"Vou ver como estão meu Anjinho e minha Bonequinha, enquanto vocês dois conversam."

Ela se despediu de mim sabendo que eu precisava falar com Emmett sozinho.

Bati na porta, mas não tive resposta, eu não podia mais esperar e resolvi convencê-lo a falar comigo.

Empurrei com cuidado, seu cheiro ainda estava ali, mas na sua cama somente havia um bilhete que dizia.

_Cullens,_

_Hoje percebi o quanto prejudico a todos vocês, inclusive a você meu querido Anjo._

_E sei que vocês também têm consciência disso, tanto é que nem me chamaram pra participar da aposta._

_Desculpe-me caras, se eu ferrei todo mundo._

_Desculpe-me Esme, por fazê-la chorar._

_E desculpe-me Carlisle por fazer sua vida tão difícil, entendo que seja difícil pra o senhor me perdoar, mas saiba que sempre serei eternamente grato por tudo._

_Sai logo atrás de você quando entrou no quarto do Edward, por tanto já estou longe, melhor deixar assim, sentirei falta de vocês, mas tenho a eternidade pra me acostumar._

_Com amor e gratidão Emmett MacCarty._

Eu fiquei em estado de choque, der repente senti o impacto do meu corpo no chão.

Aquelas palavras invadiram minha mente como a habilidade da Jane.

Cullens? Caras? Esme? Carlisle? Emmett MacCarty?

"NÃAAAAAAAO!"

Eu gritei a plenos pulmões...

_**Continua...**_

**A/N – Calma, calma,calma, não me odeiem por parar agora, só parei pra poder postar logo, o 13 vem ainda essa semana, quem sabe até mesmo amanhã, vamos lá, você sabe o que fazer, review!**


	13. Epílogo

**A/N- Como prometido, o 13, vamos ver agora no que deu o cabeça dura do Emmett, e nos prepararmos para nos despedirmos de Primeiro Problema em Forks.**

**Primeiro problema em Forks**

**Epílogo**

**POV Carlisle**

"NÃAAAAAAAO!"

Eu gritei a plenos pulmões e em um segundo todos estavam a minha volta, minha esposa me abraçou me ajudando a me levantar e pegou o bilhete, eu passei o meu braço em volta dela para sustentá-la sobre as pernas.

"O que está havendo aqui?"

Meu filho Jasper perguntou angustiado ao ver a mãe em pranto e por sentir o nosso desespero.

Eu não conseguia formar as palavras então Edward respondeu.

"Ele fugiu, Emmett fugiu!"

Todos se espalharam imediatamente para procurá-lo enquanto Rose abraçada na mãe lia o bilhete em estado de choque.

Eu não sabia se sentia culpa, preocupação ou desespero, tudo que eu conseguia ver em minha mente era meu filho encolhido no chão como se estivesse tentando proteger a si mesmo de mim.

"_Se alguma coisa acontecer ao meu menino eu nunca poderei me perdoar!"_

Era meu único pensamento.

Eu poderia fazer a mim mesmo em pedaços por ter negado amor ao meu filho no momento em que ele mais precisava.

Minha vontade era sair por aí gritando por ajuda como os pais normais fazem, chamar a policia, a TV, o diabo a quatro até achar meu filho, mas nós éramos vampiros e tínhamos que agir com a cabeça e com nossas habilidades, não poderíamos nem se quer despertar a guarda do nosso mundo, eu precisava por um instante deixar de ser um pai e ser um vampiro líder de um clã ou perderia meu menino pra sempre.

"Vamos vocês duas!"

"TODOS PARADOS!"

"NA SALA!"

Com apenas três comandos eu tinha a volta da mesa tudo que eu precisava.

Os melhores e mais habilidosos vampiros que eu conheço.

"Rose querida, você quer Emmett de volta, não é mesmo? Então eu preciso que você seja forte, enxugue essas lágrimas e seja a Vampira mais impetuosa que já conseguiu ser, ninguém aqui conhece melhor o cheiro dele que você, Posso contar contigo?"

Ela me deu um forte aceno de sim se posicionando como uma verdadeira guerreira.

"Esme você fica pro caso de ele aparecer."

"Sem chance eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto meu Ursinho está lá fora sabe se lá onde."

Em todos esses anos eu aprendi algo valioso com Esme, não discorde dela quando seus bebês estão em perigo.

"Edward, concentre-se e veja se consegue ouvi-lo."

"Eu já tentei papai, mas ele deve estar distante demais."

"Alice, o que você vê?"

"Nada! eu não consigo ver nada! Eu já tentei, não sei o que houve, estou totalmente sega quando penso nele."

Ela disse começando a chorar freneticamente, nunca havia acontecido antes.

"Desculpe-me papai, eu devia ter previsto isso, mas eu estava tão curiosa pra saber qual seria a recompensa de Edward e Rose que eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma decisão dele."

Eu podia dar-lhe uma bronca por bisbilhotar, a curiosidade de Alice sempre tira o melhor dela, mas eu não queria que ninguém se sentisse culpado, quando esse cargo cabia somente a mim.

Ela completou soluçando.

"A única coisa que eu vi, foi ele se aproximando daquele rio que você disse pra Jasper e eu, que era a tal área proibida."

"Acalme-se querida, nós precisamos de você com calma."

"Jasper meu filho, eu quero que você faça o seu melhor para emanar calma e concentração pra todos nós."

"Sim senhor!"

Ele respondeu a postos como um soldado pronto para a batalha.

"Certo, aqui está o que vamos fazer... Edward e Jasper farejam as fronteiras do estado e vão pela floresta. Esme e Rosalie peguem o carro mais rápido e rumem para o aeroporto. Rosalie você dirige e Esme ligue e procure saber sobre Emmett Cullen, se ele quiser pegar um avião ele deve ter levado a identidade nova, pois as velhas estão no meu poder, diga que ele é menor de 18 e não está autorizado a sair do pais."

Eu fiz as identidades deles para Forks High com suas primeiras idades, assim Edward estava com 15 e completaria 16 para o segundo ano, 17 no terceiro e se formaria no quarto com 18, me lembrei que baseamos as identidades sempre na de Edward por ser ele o mais novo, se Edward ainda iria completar 16 Alice já tinha 16 e Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie não teriam completado 18 ainda, para que pudessem fazer o terceiro com 17 e se formarem já no ano que vem com 18.

Eu respirei fundo com o meu raciocino, embora Emmett não aparentasse 17, com essa identidade ele não poderia ir muito longe, pelo menos não pelas vias normais, me lembrei de dizer ao Jasper pra falar com o falsificador e dizer que nenhum Cullen estava autorizado a novas falsificações sem a minha ordem.

Alice eu fomos percorrer as fronteiras Quileute na parte em que ela vira o irmão pela ultima vez e ver se conseguia enxergar alguma coisa.

Subiu um frio na minha espinha quando lembrei-me de que se eu já tinha vindo por aqui matricular as crianças, verificar a reforma com Esme, e garantir a vaga no hospital, um ou dois Quileutes já deviam ter passado pelo processo de metamorfose, meu filho estaria correndo perigo se tivesse realmente atravessado a fronteira.

Eu precisava avisá-los que não era um ataque e sim um problema doméstico que o levara até lá, provavelmente esses novos lobos nem o conhecem.

Jasper estava longe e o desespero estava começando a me pegar só de imaginar o que uma alcatéia de lobos metamorfos poderia fazer ao meu filho.

O telefone tocou.

"Papai não temos boas notícias, achamos um ser humano completamente sugado e sentimos o aroma do Emmett pelas redondezas."

Deixei o celular cair, tudo a minha volta começou a girar, meu filho devia estar muito transtornado.

"_O que eu fiz com meu filhinho?"_

Eu não podia mais segurar as lágrimas, eu notei que o que mantinha meus filhos a minha volta se alimentando de animais e vivendo uma vida quase humana era somente a certeza do meu amor, meu filho confiava tanto em mim a ponto de aceitar uma surra, e eu nem para oferecê-lo o perdão que ele precisava na hora em que ele precisava.

Eu não pude acreditar que eu perdera o meu filho, eu nunca iria aceitar ter criado um monstro, meu Emmett não era um monstro, eu faria por ele o mesmo que fiz pelo Edward, mas não iria esperar que ele voltasse como o irmão, dessa vez a culpa era minha, eu iria atrás dele, que custasse toda a minha eternidade eu traria o meu filho de volta a sua vida normal.

Quando minha cabeça estava começando a parar de girar Alice me assustou gritando.

"NÃAAAAO! MEU IRMÃO NÃO!"

Ela caiu de joelhos e eu ajoelhei na sua frente em total desespero.

Eu sacudia seu corpinho pedindo uma resposta pra sua visão.

"Eu vejo Edward e Jasper em torno de cinzas de vampiro e você está chorando abraçado com bota do Emmett."

Ela disse sem conseguir formar direito as palavras, nós nos abraçamos chorando, foi então que me lembrei que aquela era uma visão do futuro e não do presente. Ainda poderíamos tentar salvá-lo.

Ligamos para Edward e Jasper para que pudessem saber o que estava prestes a acontecer, e partimos em busca da nossa última esperança, preferi não contactar Esme e Rosalie, eu nem saberia o que dizer a elas.

Eu tive que parar várias vezes para ajudar Alice com suas dores de cabeça, ele estava se esforçando pra ver alguma coisa sobre o irmão, mas não conseguia.

"Eu não entendo papai, o máximo que eu pude ver foi a bota dele quando me concentrei em você, quando penso nele não vejo nada, quando pensei no Edie e no Jazz sobre o corpo que eles encontraram eu os vi em torno das cinzas de vampiro então automaticamente pensei em você e vi sua angustia abraçado a ela. Porque não consigo ver meu irmão papai? Por quê?"

Ela pedia chorando, acreditando que o irmão já estava morto e por isso não tinha mais futuro pra ser visto.

Eu não tinha como descrever o buraco na minha alma, minhas vista já não eram mais a mesma com tanto veneno insistindo em brotar, parte de mim se fora com ele, mas eu precisava continuar correndo contra essa visão eu não ia desistir enquanto tivesse um fiapo de esperança, pus Alice nas minhas costas e corri o mais rápido que pude, senti o aroma dos mais novos e soube que estava chegando perto, eu podia sentir as lágrimas de Alice molhando o meu ombro, seja lá o que ela estivesse vendo eu preferi não forçá-la a falar, pra não abalar a minha fé e não feri-la ainda mais.

Os avistei de longe, Jasper fazia um movimento apanhado algo no chão e em seguida Edward desmoronava de joelhos, não podia ser, era a bota de Emmett eu podia reconhecer de longe.

Eu me lembro da birra que ele deu por ela, quando fomos Milão ele estava de castigo sem cartão de crédito, ele pediu tanto que quando seu aniversário de 59 chegou, eu mesmo voltei lá e as comprei pra ele.

Eu estava em estado de choque.

Olhei pra Edward caído no chão em posição fetal tentando juntar os pedaços de si mesmo.

Jasper me olhou nos olhos eu via seu rosto molhado, o veneno escorria pelos seus olhos descontroladamente, ele me entregou a bota do irmão e pegou Alice das minhas costas aconchegando-a em seu colo como uma criança fragilizada, ela agarrou seu pescoço e os dois choraram juntos.

Meus joelhos me venceram eu senti pela segunda vez o impacto do meu corpo no chão, minha garganta soltou um urro que parecia ser minha alma saindo pela boca, eu nunca sentira dor mais horrenda.

Ficamos ali por horas sem dizer nada, somente se ouvia o som das nossas lágrimas, eu pegara o meu caçula no chão para consolá-lo, ele perdera uma das pessoas que ele mais amava, eu preferi deixá-lo no meu colo, a dor o consumira de tal forma, que seus olhos estavam fechados como se dormisse.

Vamos levá-los pra casa Jasper, precisamos falar com a sua mãe e sua irmã, elas devem ter voltado do Aeroporto, e precisamos voltar pra recolher as cinzas de Emmett antes que o vento o faça.

Levamos os caçulas no colo, corremos num ritmo razoável, não tínhamos forças emocionais pra corrermos com velocidade de vampiro, mas não corremos tão lento como humanos.

Chegamos em casa, eu não sabia o que dizer a minha Princesinha, ela seria obrigada a viver toda sua eternidade sem ele, Esme nunca superaria a morte de um filho, foi justamente por isso que ela viera parar no meu mundo, nenhum deles merecia isso, eu destruíra a minha família, e viveria toda uma eternidade de sofrimento pra pagar isso.

Jasper passou primeiro pela porta, olhou a sua volta confuso, por não ser recebido pela mãe, subiu as escadas levando Alice para o quarto dela, eu o segui levando Edward, ele sussurrou que queria ficar com ela.

Nos os colocamos na cama de Alice, a cena dos meus mais novos abraçados chorando encolhidos na cama era de partir o que sobrara de mim, Alice era tão pequena que sumira nos braços de Edward.

Eu liguei para minha Esposa e a pedi para que viesse pra casa, mas não tive coragem de dizer nada, ela disse que precisava passar antes em um lugar, eu não quis questioná-la, pra não levantar suspeitas, eu não sabia onde elas estavam indo procurá-lo, eu devia ter dito que a busca acabara, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Eu caí no sofá esperando Jasper descer para irmos buscar as cinzas de Emmett, ele estava farejando nas obras de arte uma urna digna de Emmett, eu ouvi passos descerem as escadas correndo, mas não era Jasper, eram os menores assustados.

"PAPAI, MAMÃE E ROSE SUMIRAM TAMBÉM!"

Edward gritava a plenos pulmões.

"EU NÃO POSSO VÊ-LAS!"

Alice chorava em desespero.

Era o meu fim, não haviam mais forças pra eu me agarrar, minha filha já não podia ver nada, nem meu filho ouvir, Jasper não era capaz de emanar nada pra mim, eram sua mãe e sua irmã, ele mau podia controlar suas próprias emoções, não éramos mais um clã de vampiros poderosos, éramos quatro criaturas condenadas a dor eterna.

"Alice fique aqui, esperando por notícias, Jasper vá buscar as cinzas de Emmett para que possamos dar a seu irmão um funeral digno e Edward venha comigo e veja o que consegue ouvir, à medida que nos aproximarmos dos Quileutes, estou certo de que aqueles índios miseráveis mataram o meu filho, tente ouvir se ele dizem algo sobre sua mãe e sua irmã."

Um ódio que eu não conhecia tomou conta de mim, já era hora de me tornar um vampiro, Edward Alice e Jasper poderiam sobreviver por toda a eternidade com a fortuna que nós tínhamos rendendo nos bancos, e até mesmo seriam acolhidos pelos Volture, por possuírem três talentos tão poderosos, a razão da minha existência se fora, eu não seria capaz de conviver com a dor de perder dois filhos de uma só vez, eu já não me importava em quantos lobos eram, eu conseguiria explicações nem que esse fosse o fim de Carlisle Cullen.

Eu corria com Edward à minha espreita, e as árvores viraram borrões, quando de repente Edward gritou.

"PAI, ESPERE!"

"Ela os viu, os três, ela os viu."

Ele disse com o rosto cansado em uma mistura de alegria dor e confusão.

Ele completou depois de me soltar do seu abraço.

"Elas o acharam, os três estão no carro de Rose dirigindo pra casa, eu vou buscar Jasper."

Ele me beijou o rosto e sumiu como um raio para dar a notícia.

Eu caí de joelhos com as mãos levantadas aos céus, e não conseguir emitir nada além de lágrimas de agradecimento, Deus com certeza não faria isso comigo, não seria justo, ele me recompensara de todas as formas possíveis, protegendo a minha família, quando finalmente minhas lágrimas lavaram a minha alma e minha boca foi capaz de emitir algum som.

Perdi perdão pelos meus últimos pensamentos de vingança e por chegar a cogitar a idéia de meus três filhos se juntando aos Volture.

E então agradeci, com palavras, tudo que ele fizera por mim desde o dia em que ele me mostrou aquele rebanho de cervos como o caminho para uma nova vida.

Levantei-me enchendo os pulmões de alegria e corri ao encontro de minha família, Emmett tem muita sorte de eu estar tão Feliz, pois eu podia matá-lo por fazer isso comigo.

**Continua...**

**A/N- Aposto que você quer muito um bocado de explicações, pois elas serão dadas por Esme, afinal foi ela quem encontrou nosso Ursinho fujão, e já que ela começou essa história nada mais justo do que ela mesma encerrá-la, Review please please**

**COMUNICADO**

**O capítulo final está pronto e já foi enviado para o Document Manager, se você é** **viciado em ff , e assim com eu, lê até altas horas, eu tenho um presente para você, pois o capítulo final será postado 1 hora da manhã, sendo assim, quem tem paciência e dorme cedo, lerá amanhã a qualquer hora do dia, e quem quiser ficar acordado esperando, eu garanto que 1 hora da manhã ele estará aqui.**


	14. Capítulo Final

**A/N- chegamos ao fim espero que gostem e que tenha conseguido atar todas as pontas, dedico este a todos os leitores**

**Primeiro Problema em Forks**

**capítulo Final**

**POV Esme**

Meu telefone tocou antes que eu chegasse à estrada principal, era uma chamada local, se meu coração batesse estaria a mil por hora, poderia ser uma notícia extraordinária de que meu filho estaria bem, e também poderia ser a notícia que me reduziria a nada.

Eu podia ter muitas habilidades, mas a capacidade pra perder um filho, todos sabiam que eu não possuía, e o pior, é que não haveria penhasco que pudesse por um fim no meu sofrimento se isso acontecesse.

O celular tremia em minhas mãos incontroladas, minha filha me observava com tanta ansiedade que quase tomou o telefone da minha mão.

_"Alô! Senhora Cullen?"_

Eu já tinha percebido que o número não era de Carlisle, mas eu esperava que fosse ele de algum telefone público ou coisa assim, éramos novos por aqui e ninguém tinha meu número, respondi confusa.

"Sim, Esme Cullen falando."

_"Aqui quem fala é Billy Black, estou dando à Sra. permissão para entrar nas nossas terras para que possamos resolver um problema."_

Eu sabia quem era, embora eu não conhecesse nenhum Billy, eu sabia que os Black, eram os lideres da tribo Quileute, fiquei confusa.

"Sr. Black deve haver um engano, está procurando por meu marido Dr. Cullen? Ele é o líder que cuida dos problemas."

_"Sinto muito senhora Cullen, mas trata-se da senhora mesma, se quiser ver seu filho com vida venha imediatamente, e sozinha, não permitiremos a entrada de mais de um vampiro em nosso território."_

Tentei uma negociação.

"Minha filha está comigo e não vou deixá-la sozinha perto da fronteira, garanto que ela é de paz, já tem quase cem anos e nunca provou sangue humano."

_"Somente a garota então, e mais ninguém."_

Eu estava Feliz por meu filho estar bem, mas estava confusa se ligaria pra Carlisle ou não.

Rosalie e eu conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que seria uma péssima idéia, Carlisle jamais permitiria que nós duas entrássemos em território dos lobos sem ele ou os meninos pra nos protegerem.

Então liguei pra ele dizendo que eu passaria em um lugar antes de voltar, não era bem uma mentira, o tom da sua voz me preocupou, ele parecia debilitado e parecia também que tinha chorado muito.

Parei o carro na fronteira e um garotinho alegre veio me guiar até sua casa, ele devia ter uns 13 ou 14, lindos cabelos compridos e um sorriso radiante.

"Olá Sra. e Sta. Cullen, é um prazer recebê-las."

Eu não pude deixar de perceber a sinceridade com que ele disse a palavra prazer, ele devia ser muito novo para metamorfose e deve achar que as lendas sobre os Frios são somente pra assustar criancinhas Quileute.

Ele entrou no banco de trás da Ferrari da Rosalie, e não conseguia ficar quieto, ele deveria ser tão apaixonado por carros quanto meus filhos, se não fosse o tratado eles até poderiam ser amigos um dia.

"Então garotinho simpático, qual é o seu nome?"

Eu perguntei disputando a sua atenção com os acessórios do carro.

"Ah sim, me desculpe Sra. Cullen, meu nome é Black, Jacob Black."

"Então Jacob, onde se encontra meu filho?"

Ele me olhou com as bochechas coradas, como se tivesse que dar um recado constrangedor.

"Mais uma vez peço desculpas, mas não tenho permissão para levá-las a ele, meu pai me pediu para guiá-las até a nossa casa, pra falar com a Sra."

"Aaaah... Vamos lá Jacob, se você me disser onde ele está, eu deixo você dar uma voltinha."

Rosalie tentou uma barganha.

"Proposta tentadora moça, mas eu gosto muito da minha pele, e meu pai me arrancaria ela no cinto, se eu fizer isso."

"Vamos fazer do jeito certo, chega cintos por hoje, não é mesmo mocinha?"

Não pude dizer qual dos dois ficou mais sem graça, se foi ele por deixar escapulir que apanha do pai, ou Rosalie por eu deixar escapulir que ela apanhou hoje.

O garoto ensinou o caminho e fomos recebidas por um índio majestoso em uma cadeira de rodas.

"Obrigado filho, agora vá brincar no celeiro com Quil e Embry, e lembre-se, não se aproxime, não é assunto seu."

"Paaaai, eu não 'brinco' no celeiro, eu conserto carros."

Ele disse olhando pra Rosálie todo encabulado por ser tratado como criança na frente dela.

"Q_uando os filhos vão aprender, que nunca deixam de ser crianças pra nós?"_

"Billy Black."

O pai se apresentou, nem de longe tão simpático quanto filho.

"Falamos mais cedo ao telefone."

Ele continuou sem me permitir apresentações mais formais.

"Emmett Cullen é seu filho? Um garoto grandalhão de cabelos encaracolados e pretos, com olhos iguais aos seus, brigão, com piadas desagradáveis e que não consegue calar a boca?"

"O próprio."

Foi tudo que eu pude responder, senti Rose suspirar de alivio.

"É somente pra constar."

Ele explicou.

"Queremos ter certeza de que não é nenhum vampiro tentando se utilizar do tratado Cullen pra se safar com vida, e sabe como é, meu bisavô não deixou nenhuma foto de vocês."

Eu ri do que parecia ser uma piadinha pra quebrar o gelo, mas ele permaneceu sério, e o termino da explicação me fez entender o porquê.

"Matamos um hoje e outro fugiu, capturamos o seu filho, mas ele informou ser um Cullen antes de ser morto."

Minhas pernas bambearam só de imaginar meu Ursinho sendo encurralado por um bando de lobos.

Chegamos a uma cabana, um grande lobo cinza rodeava meu filho e um índio grande e corpulento de cabelos curtos com uma tatuagem Quileute no braço, como a de Efrain, nos analisou dos pés a cabeça.

O Sr. Black fez um sinal com a cabeça e disse.

"Deixe-as passar Sam, ordene Paul que se afaste, eles precisam de privacidade."

Todos saíram e Rosalie avançou abraçando Emmett e eu me juntei ao abraço, soltei um pouco para contemplar meu filho são e salvo, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Rosalie se afastou um pouco me permitindo um momento de mãe, eu peguei suas bochechas fofas entre as mãos movendo seu rosto, procurando algum dano como toda mãe frenética faz.

"Você está bem meu Ursinho, alguém fez alguma coisa com você?"

"MãÃe...!"

Ele revirou os olhos olhando envergonhado pra fora pra ver se alguém teria ouvido seu apelido constrangedor.

"Eu estou bem mamãe."

Ele disse com aquele sorriso sorrateiro.

"Que bom, porque eu vou te matar."

Peguei a minha rasteirinha, e dei três chineladas nele.

SLEP! SLEP! SLEP!

"Para mãe! Tem gente olhando."

Ele disse sussurrando sem graça.

"Quer me dizer como foi que você veio parar em território Quileute?"

Eu pedi a Rosalie para buscar o Sr. Black para que eu pudesse explicar tudo a Carlisle sem omitir nenhum detalhe.

E ele começou a contar sua história, gesticulando tão empolgando como uma criança contando um filme de aventura.

"Eu me vesti assim que o pai saiu, e vim direto pelas árvores pra mascarar o meu cheiro o máximo possível, e quando eu já estava chegando próximas as terras Quileutes...BAM!"

Ele me fez saltar com o grito.

"Eu vi um vampiro nômade atacar um ser humano, e desci para ajudá-lo, tarde demais, ele já tinha morrido, foi então que o vampiro paaaaaartiu pra cima de mim achando que eu tentara roubar sua presa."

Ele disse a palavra partiu enfatizando com um soco no ar.

"Mas eu deeei uma rasteira nele, daquela que o Jazz ensinou pra gente, e ele BAM!"

Nem é preciso dizer que ele imitou o movimento da rasteira e me fez pular novamente com o bam.

"Ele correu de mim e eu o persegui até o rio, ele entrou na terra dos lobos, mas eu estava tão próximo dele que eu pensei que poderia alcançá-lo antes que eu fosse pego por eles, ele deu a volta e acabamos saindo das terras Quileute sem sermos vistos, mas espalhamos o aroma de vampiro atraindo os loôobos."

Ele formou garras e disse lobos com voz de criança contando histórias de terror, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos.

"Eu finalmente o alcancei, um parceiro dele apareceu, avançou sobre mim e me agarrou pelas costas."

Ele contou rangendo os dentes de frustração.

"O escroto fugiu..."

"Boooca!"

"Desculpe-me, o ilustre perseguido..."

Ele disse com sarcasmo.

"...Fugiu e o outro me agarrou pelo pé e minha bota saiu me libertando."

Ele apontou para o pé descalço, fazendo um bico de manha, e eu me lembrei de que eram as botas que ele ganhou do pai no aniversario de 59, e eu tive a resposta do que eu já estava curiosa pra saber.

"Estávamos tão perto do território que eu tive a brilhante idéia de servir de isca e entrei novamente, mas só que dessa vez sendo perseguido, eu sabia que os lobos já estariam por perto pela minha primeira aventura em suas terras. Dito e feito, o lobo preto..."

Ele apontou para o índio chamado Sam.

"Emmett, é feio apontar."

Eu repreendi, e ele encolheu o dedo sem graça.

"Então, o lobo preto apareceu pulou por cima de mim e o derrubou de costas no chão estraçalhando-o com os dentes."

Ele rangia os dentes contando os detalhes sórdidos.

"Quando eu já ia saindo pra pegar minha bota, o cinza ali apareceu me fazendo recuar, em quanto o outro queimava os pedaços do vampiro. Quando eles decidiram me matar eu disse a eles que eu era um Cullen e eles me trouxeram pra cá pra averiguar se era verdade."

"Super interessante, então você é um Cullen? Pensei que você fosse MacCarty..."

Eu disse colocando as mãos nos quadris, com tanto sarcasmo na minha voz que os Quileutes nem levaram em consideração a troca dos nomes, percebendo que esse era um assunto doméstico.

Ele começou a mexer nos dedos e toda a euforia foi embora.

"Sabem quem mais vai adorar essa história? Seu pai! Principalmente a parte em que você entrou em território Quileute."

Ele ficou mudo olhando pros pés com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça.

Olhei para o chefe Black e fiz uma pergunta curiosa.

"E por falar em pai, Sr. Black, por que o senhor me ligou ao em vez de chamar o Dr. Cullen?"

"Por que ele me deu o seu telefone e se negou a dar o do líder..."

"Pai..."

Eu corrigi.

"Certo, ele se negou a dar o telefone do pai, disse que somente você resolveria, e que seu chamasse o Dr. Cullen ele viria acompanhado de mais dois, porque agora vocês são quatro machos e três fêmeas."

"Explique-se!"

Eu dei a ele um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno.

"É que eu me lembrei de quando o papai bateu no Jasper daqueeela vez que ele fugiu..."

Ele enfatizou pra não precisar dizer na frente deles, que eeessa vez, a que ele se refere, foi quando Jasper tinha pouco tempo conosco ele teve uma recaída mordendo um humano, ele pensou que Carlisle não o perdoaria e fugiu sem deixar nem um bilhete, foi seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina.

"...E ele disse que o próximo que fizesse isso, iria apanhar onde ele o achasse, mas só que eu não pretendia voltar, mas dai deu tudo erraaado."

Ele começou a chorar antes de terminar de pronunciar a palavra errado, eu o abracei, os índios se tocaram que era assunto pessoal e se afastaram pra nos dar privacidade.

"Oooh... meu Ursinho, porque você fez isso, meu amor?"

"Porque eu só dou problema pra vocês todos. E por que eu penso que o papai não vai mais me perdoar, ele disse que eu já venho aprontando faz tempo, eu não quero ficar lá em casa só por causa da Rose."

"Você tem noção do quanto seu pai te ama e está arrasado, desesperado, enlouquecido atrás de você?"

Ele passou a mão no traseiro instintivamente, imaginando no que tanto amor e preocupação iriam resultar.

"Ele já estava indo te consolar quando você não quis falar com ele. Por quê?"

"Eu tinha ouvido a surrona que o Edie levou de vara, e antes disso eu ouvi ele contando os detalhes sobre a corrida, então quando percebi que eu é que tinha fud... estragado tudo... o Jasper e a Rose apanharam até chorar e até a Lice ganhou um monte de palmadas, eu percebi que eu só trago problema pra todo mundo."

Ele disse com uma carinha de partir o coração.

"Meu filho, você tem noção do estado em que você deixou toda sua família, a Alice, não sei por que cargas d'água, não conseguiu te ver, o Edward não conseguia te ouvir, seu pai caiu no chão quando leu o seu bilhete se referindo a todos como Cullens e a si como MacCarty. Você o fez chorar, Emmett, e eu nem preciso dizer como Rosalie ficou."

Olhei pra ela, que não se conteve e o abraçou chorando.

"Meu filho, meu filho, o que é que eu faço com você agora?"

"Mamãe, me ajuda, o papai vai me matar."

"Eu nem sei como que o seu pai está, eu nunca tinha visto ele assim, quando Edward fugiu, ele ficou decepcionado ferido magoado com a escolha dele, preocupado, mas sabia que Edward poderia voltar um dia porque sabia do seu amor. Quando Jasper fugiu, só tinha um ano que estava com agente, ele ficou preocupado com perturbação dele, mas fazia tão pouco tempo que ele sabia que ainda tinha que mostrar a ele que seu amor era capaz de perdoá-lo. Mas você Emmett, fugiu duvidando do amor dele, ele está desesperado pensando que você não sabe o quanto ele te ama."

"Eu sei que ele me ama e é por isso que eu tô frito, quando ele souber quanto risco eu corri e que você veio me buscar aqui."

"Eu sinto muitíssimo meu filho, eu verei o que posso fazer, e por falar em buscar, vamos indo que eu estou louca pra acabar com o sofrimento dele."

Quando entramos no carro Rosálie perguntou.

"Ei amor, com que dinheiro você estava pretendendo fugir se você está sem cartão de crédito desde o dia da vaca?"

Ele olhou pra mim vendo a minha curiosidade me fez prometer.

"Jura que não conta pro Papai?"

Eu passei um zíper na boca, tranquei e joguei a chave imaginaria sobre o ombro, então ele respondeu.

"Eu tenho mais de trinta mil dólares guardado, das apostas que eu ganho de vocês quatro, não dava pra ir muito longe, mas já dava pra me juntar ao circo."

Nós sorrimos todo o caminho de volta, mas ele começou a ficar tenso quando avistamos a casa e seu pai estava do lado de fora na escadaria da frente, andando de um lado para o outro.

Quando o carro parou, ele nem teve tempo de fugir, Carlisle veio ao seu encontro como um raio, e o abraçou chorando.

"Meu filho, eu te amo meu filho, o papai te ama filho, me perdoa por bater em você com raiva, me perdoa por não te abraçar depois da surra e dizer que você estava perdoado, o papai te ama tanto meu filho, eu pensei que você estivesse morto."

"Papai eu é que tenho que pedir perdão por duvidar do seu amor, eu não duvido não, eu só estava confuso, desculpe-me por assinar MacCarty no bilhete."

Ele chorava e beijava o filho na testa na cabeça na bochechas, e seus irmãos choravam vendo aquela cena. Somente Rosalie e eu não entendíamos direito o porquê.

De repente ele soltou o filho e abraçou a nos duas ao mesmo tempo. Ele dava beijos alternados e nos sufocava com abraços.

"Que é isso Carlisle?"

Por cima do ombro dele eu vi os irmãos agarrados ao Emmett, Alice pendurada no seu pescoço Edward nas suas costas e Jasper do lado com os braços em volta dos dois.

"Vamos pra dentro e vamos explicar tudo."

Ele me tranqüilizou.

Na sala o clima de festa durou por um tempo, depois deu uma amenizada quando Carlisle contou como todos chegaram a creditar nas nossas mortes, e eu contei os detalhes da aventura do nosso filho que aos poucos iam tomando forma e se encaixando nas coincidências.

Emmett foi se afastando aos poucos e se aproximando das escadas tentando sair despercebido.

Carlisle raspou a garganta fazendo-o parar no terceiro degrau.

"Onde o Sr. Emmett Cullen pensa que está indo?"

"É ... eeu... eu... estava indo guardar as minhas botas, _Sá comé né_?, depois de quase ficar sem elas tenho zelar _né_?"

"Não, não _né_ não! Pode voltar aqui Campeão!"

Emmett voltou com os olhos lacrimejando, no fundo ele sabia que depois da sua pequena aventura ser revelada ele não escaparia ileso.

"Bom, agora que tudo voltou ao normal, os castigos continuam os mesmos, mas em comemoração a vida do meu filho, da minha filha e da minha esposa eu vou abrir uma exceção, Rosalie pode voltar pro seu quarto, Jasper pode voltar para o seu e Edward pode ligar seu aparelho de som e tocar seu piano quando puderem sair dos quartos, mas só o aparelho de som e só pro Edward, vídeo games, internet e celulares ainda estão proibidos para todos."

Eles sorriram com a decisão do pai, ele estava tão feliz que eu tinha certeza, que no próximo dia mesmo, eles já poderiam sair dos quartos juntos com Alice.

"E quanto a você Emmett, eu te faço uma pergunta... O que acontece com as crianças que fogem dessa casa?"

Ele cobriu o traseiro com as duas mãos.

"No entanto, não existe traseiro capaz de pagar pela preocupação que você conseguiu causar, devo-lhe informar que você extrapolou absolutamente todo os limites, então você vai ficar por 20 anos sem sair para parte alguma sem alguém na sua cola, mesmo que seja só a Rosalie, nem faculdade eu vou deixar você fazer a menos que seja a mesma de Jasper e Rose, eu não quero tão cedo experimentar a sensação de não saber onde o Sr. está. E quanto a sua surra, você vai levar duas varadas por cada delito só pra não ficar acumulado, e mais dez por fugir, vai ser aqui na sala pra servir de exemplo pra suas irmãs que ainda não fugiram, e reforçar o lembrete dos dois fujões aqui. Agora eu quero que você vá lá em cima e busque a vara do Edward que ficou no escritório.

Ele subiu as escadas segurando choro.

"Amor você tem certeza?"

Eu perguntei com as mãos no rosto do meu marido.

"Acompanha o meu raciocínio Esme, Edward ganhou uma surra daquelas inaugurando o cinto da disciplina, Jasper teve seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina quando fugiu, todos eles sabem que eu bato com amor e porque quero protegê-los, se eu simplesmente deixar essa fuga e essa exposição ao perigo passar em branco, Emmett no fundo vai sentir que eu não me importo com ele tanto quanto me importo com os outros, e o que é pior pode virar um costume por aqui e eu não acredito que eu tenha forças pra acreditar que um filho meu morreu novamente."

Emmett desceu as escadas devagar demais até pra um humano, com a varinha na mão.

"Todos sentados no sofá e Emmett tire somente a calça."

Ele virou de costas pra não ter que encarar ninguém.

Carlisle pegou no braço dele e minhas lagrimas começaram a cair.

"Essas são por enfrentar vampiros nômades sem ajuda."

SU ÍCH!* SU ÍCH!* Aaaii!

Os irmãos se encolheram no sofá.

Ele bateu somente nas coxas para poupar o traseiro dele que já tinha sido castigado mais cedo.

"Essas são por entrar em terra Quileute sem permissão."

SU ÍCH!* SU ÍCH!* OOOoouu

Ou ele estava com vergonha de fazer escândalo, ou Carlisle estava mesmo morrendo de compaixão, ou ele sentiu que merecia pelo sofrimento que ele causou a todos nós, porque seus gritos não eram nem a metade do que ele costuma fazer.

"Essas são por mentir com meu nome pra o chefe Black chamar a sua mãe."

SU ÍCH!* SU ÍCH!* HAiiiiii

"E porque você vai ganhar essa surra agora Emmett?"

"Por favor, papai me perdoa, eu juro que eu não faço mais."

SU ÍCH!* **Responda!**

"AAAAAAaaaaaiiiii!Fugir, fugir, por fugir!"

O verdadeiro Emmett começava a surgir.

SU ÍCH!* PAAAARAAA

SU ÍCH!* EU NÃO VOU FIGIR MAIS NAAAAAAAO

SU ÍCH!* AAAAAAUUUUUUUU

SU ÍCH!*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SU ÍCH!* PARA PAPAI PAAAAAAAARA

SU ÍCH!* EU NÃO FUJO MAIS! EU NÃO FUJO MAIS

SU ÍCH!* CHEEEEEEGAAAA!

SU ÍCH!* CHEEEEEEGAAAA!

SU ÍCH!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiii

SU ÍCH!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Vem aqui Campeão..."

Ele escondeu o rosto no ombro do pai.

"Pra cima todo mundo!"

Carlisle ordenou e antes que fechasse a boca já não tinha mais ninguém na sala além de nós.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Nunca mais faça isso com o papai!"

Ele chorava abraçado ao filho.

"Acabou filho, está tudo acabado e perdoado, eu te amo demais, nunca se esqueça disso, eu faria qualquer coisa no mundo pra manter você e seus irmãos a salvo."

"Eu também te amo papai, me perdoa por tudo."

"Sim meu filho sinta-se perdoado, você já foi punido, já enfrentou as conseqüências e está perdoado."

Ele limpou o rosto de Emmett com as mãos e beijou a sua testa.

"Você quer o papai vista você?"

Ele perguntou com carinho.

"Hum... na verdade, já que todos já me viram assim, e estou indo pro meu quarto eu preferiria ficar assim mesmo."

Ele disse começando a formar aquelas covinhas fofas na bochecha.

"Tudo bem filho, vá pro seu quarto vá!"

Ele subiu como um foguete.

Eu abracei minha razão de existir e caímos no sofá.

Pap - "Eu nem acredito que acabou."

Mam - "Nem eu."

Mam - "É... Primeiro Problema em Forks..."

Pap – "Como eu gostaria que parasse no primeiro."

Mam - "Éeeee"

Pap - "Mas algo me diz que ainda teremos o segundo e o terceiro e o quarto..."

Mam - "E o quinto e o sexto...mas o que importa e que estaremos sempre juntos."

Pap e Mam - "Eu te amo..."

Ed, Em, Rs, Al e Js – "Huuuuuuuuummmmm..."

**Fim**

**A/N- Finais são sempre difíceis de escrever, e nunca agradam a todos, mas deixe-me a sua opinião.**

**Obrigada de coração a todos os fãs de P.P.F, vocês impulsionaram cada pedacinho dessa historia.**

**COMUNICADO**

**Você que imagina que P.P.F terá continuação está absolutamente correto, mas se predarem pra sentir saudade, pois ainda não Há previsão, mas nelluca nunca abandonará vocês. Amanhã eu começo a preparar pra postar uma historia que estava pronta a séculos, chamada "Péssima Idéia" ela não e tão grande quanto essa mas se passa em algum lugar mais ou menos em Eclipse.**

**Depois eu vou postar pequenas fics de 1, 2 ou no máximo 3 capítulos, que será uma coleção de flash backs de P.P.F e de "Péssima Idéia"são pequenas fics que já existiam e que deram vida a essas duas historias, a começar pelo tão citado incidente envolvendo carros que aconteceu antes, em que Carlisle deu tantos avisos. quase todas terão disciplina com castigos corporais mas nem todas.**

**Preview de "Péssima Idéia"**

**Os hormônios de Edward estão à flor da pele a ponto de ele responder o pai, sabendo o que vai acontecer, ele tem a brilhante idéia de virar as costas pra ele desafiando a sua autoridade, e se esconder na casa de Bella, onde ela descobre o segredo da casa dos Cullens, e eles trocam historias, enquanto Carlisle está em casa tentando decidir o que fazer em uma situação totalmente nova pra ele.**


End file.
